Secret
by Plume-De-Yume
Summary: Rin Len et Miku joue dans le grenier, quand soudainement Rin trouve un mystérieux livre. Intriguée, elle demande à Meiko un peu d'aide. Mais voilà que le livre les transportent tous dans des comptes de fées où des chansons choisie au hasard par une mystérieuse ombre ! Les Vocaloids, coincés dans différent personnages de comptes, doivent a tout prix trouver la fin de ce livre !
1. Prologue

**Voili voilou, vite fait bien fait le prologue d'une histoire farfelu de nos amis les Vocaloids, que j'imagine depuis un bon bout de temps. Pour le moment, je n'ai que le prologue, je bosse sur l'adaptation papier d'abord ! 8D**

_Secret.•_

-Miku-nee, je pense qu'on ne devrait pas être ici... Chuchota Rin en serrant la lampe torche entre ses mains. Meiko-nee ne serait pas d'accord...

-Oh Rin-Chan ! Ce n'est rien qu'autre qu'un jeu ! ~ Ricana Miku en souriant joyeusement, toute contente.

-Miku-nee a raison Rinnie. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, on s'amuse ! Ajouta Len en embrassant la joue de sa soeur.

-Mmh. Quand même.

Les trois compères se trouvaient dans le grenier du manoir Vocaloid. Les autres étaient tous dans le salon, pour un dîner en famille. Gumi, Miku, Rin et Len étant les plus jeunes eurent le droit de se promener dans le manoir, au lieu de rester "avec les grands". Gumi, n'ayant pas compris, était donc restée dans le salon.

-He Rinnie, c'est quoi ça ? Chuchota Len en faisant courir ses doigts sur la nuque fragile de sa soeur.

-Aaah ! Hurla Rin, apeurée.

-Chut ! Meiko-nee nous interdit d'aller dans le grenier ! Si vous continuez à crier ainsi, on va s'faire choper !

Rin trébucha sur une pile de carton, et s'écroula à terre, se retrouvant nez à nez avec un volumineux ouvrage en cuir craquelé. Pendant un instant, le corps frêle de la petite Rin fut dissimulés par la poussière - La demoiselle était tombée sur un vieux tapis.-

En grosse lettre qui furent sans aucun doute jaune, était marqué "**_Répertoire des Histoires et des Chants A Transformations Réelles_**."

Rin arqua un sourcil. Cette phrase lui disait quelque chose. Meiko-nee en avait-elle parlée un jour ?

Malgré ses efforts, Rin ne parvint pas à se rappeler et préféra oublier. Cependant, se relevant d'un bond agile, elle agrippa le livre et le brandit sous le nez de son frère jumeau.

-Hé, regardez ce que je viens d'trouver ! ~ Fanfaronna Rin, toute contente de sa trouvaille.

-C'est qu'un bouquin sans intérêt, Rin-Chan. Repose-le. Soupira Miku.

-Non, Miku-nee ! Ce titre me rappelle quelque chose... Fit Len, en fronçant les sourcils.

Lui aussi, se souvenait vaguement de cette phrase étrange. C'était comme si dès qu'il faisait un effort pour se souvenir, son esprit flanchait et l'enfonçait un peu plus dans l'oubli. Il finit cependant par hausser les épaules.

-Apportons-le à Meiko-nee, elle pourra peut-être nous en dire plus... Venez, on va ... Commença le blondinet.

-Miku-Chan, Lenou, Rinnie ! Cria la voix de Meiko depuis le salon. Le dîner est prêt !

-Ouaip' Meiko-nee on arrive! Hurla Len en guise de réponse.

-Je prends le livre, _Lenou _~ ? Se moqua gentiment Rin.

Len grogna, Miku explosa de rire et Rin se mit à marcher vers la porte du grenier.

Un désagréable pré-sentiment lui tordait l'estomac, la rongeant petit à petit. Devait-elle vraiment ramener ce livre dans le salon ? Plus la porte se rapprochait, plus cette étrange angoisse croissait en elle.

C'était à ne rien comprendre.

Enfin, les trois amis arrivèrent au salon.

Peint dans des couleurs chaudes, pour faire plus chaleureux, les couleurs dominantes étaient le vert anis et le marron chocolat. Au fond de la salle, des poufs étalaient au sol, et un grand sofa collé contre le mur où était allongé Gakupo, Luka et Gumi. Des plantes vertes étaient disposés un peu partout -en pot sur le sol, en cadre sur le mur, accrochées au plafond-. Une table basse en verre était posée près du sofa, et dessus sept verres remplis d'eau fraîche et un ... De saké. Il est donc inutile de vous préciser que ce verre appartient à Meiko, qui est d'ailleurs en train d'étrangler ce pauvre Kaito qui vire au bleu ?

Un sourire amusée étira les lèvres de Rin. Elle était chez elle, avec les engueulades de tous les jours -Meiko et Kaito, Len et elle aussi.-, les moments de complicités tous ensemble..

Ils étaient tous comme une famille, bien qu'il n'y avait que Len et elle qui possédait un lien de parenté.[N.A : Dans cette fiction, Rin et Len sont jumeaux et déjà ensemble. Je tiens juste à le préciser :3 ]

-Nous sommes laaaaa ! ~ Hurla Miku en sautant sur le dos de Meiko.

-Kyaaa ! Cria cette dernière en lâchant Kaito. Bien, a table maintenant !

-Ca tombe bien, je commençais justement à avoir faim ! Fit Luka en se levant.

-Moi aussi ! Enchérit Gakupo.

-Je vous ai dit que j'adorais les carottes ? ~ S'écria Gumi.

...

...

...

Grand moment de solitude, pour cette pauvre Gumi. Qui ne se rend compte de rien. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Rin, pliée en deux, laissa tomber le livre, qui provoqua un bruit sourd lorsqu'il toucha le sol.

Plus un seul bruit dans le salon.

Tout le monde se figea, comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Le visage de Meiko se déforma en une expression de fureur.

Gakupo et Luka échangèrent un regard crispé, le visage fendu par le choc.

Kaito hoqueta, et Gumi se contenta ... De fredonner joyeusement. Elle se tut bien vite en fixant le livre et prit une mine déconcerté.

_Ils avaient tous promis de ne plus jamais parler où même penser à ce livre porteur de tant de malchance._

_Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, cette promesse a tenu._

_Meiko ne l'avait donc pas brûler ?  
_

__-Vous... Balbutia Gumi.

-Vous êtes... Hoqueta Luka.

-Vous êtes monter tous les trois dans le grenier, alors que je vous l'avais formellement interdit ! Rugit Meiko. Vous avez descendu ce foutu livre ici ! L'histoire va se répéter ! Qui a découvert ce livre ?!

-M-moi M-meiko-nee... Hoqueta Rin, terrifiée.

-Alors, bonne chance, Rin.

Tandis que Meiko prononçait ses dernières paroles, le livre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Tous disparurent de la pièce.

Un vent invisible se mit à souffler, et les pages du livres se mirent à tourner...

_Cette histoire est celle de la pauvre Cendrillon._

En dessous de cette phrase, l'image de Rin apparut soudainement.

L'histoire se répète...

**Fin de ce prologue ! **

******Remarque faite, ça pourrait faire un chapitre mais je trouve sa trop court. Alors, juste ... Il n'y aura pas que des comptes de fées, si vous vous souvenez le titre du livre est : "Répertoire des Histoires et Chants A Transformations Réelles." ! Je mettrai donc des comptes de fées cultes et des chansons Vocaloids !~ 8D**

**Autrement.  
**

**J'essaye d'adopter un rythme pour mes chapitres.  
**

**Il y en aura donc soit le mercredi, soit le week-end.  
**

**Où un de chaque, si je suis bien avancée.  
**

**On verra bien ! :D  
**

**Bonne journée/soirée :3  
**


	2. Cendrillon

**Voilà voilà , la suite de Secret ! :) **

**Lalalala...  
**

**Vous savez où ce passe la suite ?  
**

**Bah, au pire tout est dans le titre du Chapitre alors  
...**

**Bonne lecture ! :3  
**

**L'histoire est revisitée par contre. Et comme je ne me souviens pas de tout les noms de tous les personnages, ce sera à vous de deviner qui joue le rôle de qui ! ;)[Si si, je me souviens qui est Cendrillon mais le prénom de ses demi-sœur diaboliques m'échappent O.o]  
**

_Chapitre 1./_

_Cendrillon.  
_

Rin rencontra brutalement le plancher d'une pièce plongée dans la pénombre.

-Ouch ! Couina-t-elle en se relevant. Où est-ce que je suis tombée...?

La petite blonde distinguait très vaguement le contour d'un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce, ainsi qu'un mannequin dénudée de robe.

"Un atelier de couture ?"Songea Rin, en se grattant la nuque.

-Psst ! Rin-Chan ! Susurra une voix.

-Hein ? Luka-nee ? Tu es où ? Marmonna Rin en regardant autour d'elle.

-Sous la table !

-Quelle ta... Aie ! Trouvée !

En effet, sous une table que Rin n'avait pas distinguée se trouvait la belle Megurine Luka ! Si Rin peinait à distinguer ses traits, elle l'avait immédiatement reconnue rien qu'avec sa voix.

-Chut, ne fais pas de bruit. Sais-tu où nous sommes Rin ?

-Sous une table.

-Rin ! Sérieusement.

-Pas vraiment.

-Le livre que tu as trouvée est magique, Rin-Chan. C'est un peu notre malédiction tu vois ? Lorsque tu ouvres ce fameux livre, toutes les personnes présentes dans la maison sont transportés à l'intérieur du livre.

-Q..Quoi ?! Nous sommes dans le livre, là ?!

-Laisse moi finir. Dans ce livre, c'est L'Ombre qui décide. Tu as ouvert le livre, tu es l'héroïne de toutes les histoires qui vont se dérouler. L'Ombre nous suit au fil des histoires, choisie pour nous les comptes de fées où les chansons répertoriées dans le livre et nous les transmets dès que la première histoire est finie. Imagine un peu : La première histoire se trouve être ... Allez, choisie un compte de fées où une chanson que tu aimes au hasard.

-Euh..._A Faint Wish _!

-D'accord. Notre première histoire se trouve être A Faint Wish. Tu vas donc devoir, accompagnée de ton frère reproduire exactement ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chanson. Une fois cette histoire terminée, L'Ombre choisie une autre histoire. Tant que tu ne l'as pas démasquée, ce scénario se reproduira. Comprends-tu, Rin-Chan ?

Rin hocha fébrilement la tête.

Tout ça se mélangeait dans son esprit. L'Ombre, les chansons, le livre, elle, Meiko, Gakupo, Luka, Gumi ...

Et Len.

Où était-il à l'heure qu'il est ?

Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas avec elle ?

-Rin, tu m'écoutes ?

Luka soupira. C'était extrêmement dur d'annoncer sa à Rin, tout ce secret qui pesait sur leur semblant de famille révélé par hasard...

-Pardon, Nee-San.

-D'après toi, dans quel compte sommes-nous ?

-Je ne sais pas ! Je n'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit !

_Il était une fois ..._

Cette voix froide fit sursauter les deux filles.

-Ne dit rien Rin.

_Dans un pays lointain..._

Rin tendit l'oreille.

Elle ne reconnaissait pas du tout cette voix !

_Une pauvre jeune fille répondant au doux prénom de Cendrillon._

Plusieurs minutes passèrent mais cette voix terrifiante ne reparla pas.

-Nous sommes dans Cendrillon ?

-Rin, tu es Cendrillon.

-Et toi..? Et Miku ? Et Meiko-nee ? Et Len ?

-Les rôles sont à découvrir, Rin. En attendant, soit patiente, l'histoire commence...

Sur ces paroles, la voix de Luka se brisa et Rin ne sentit plus la présence familière de sa grande soeur.

L'espace d'un instant, la blondinette fut aveuglé par un faisceau de lumière qui venait droit d'une belle baie vitrée qui donnait sur un immense jardin verdoyant.

La pièce se retrouva soudainement illuminée. Très peu décorée, les seuls meubles présent étaient une table, une chaise et le mannequin. Rin leva les yeux vers le plafond. Pas de lumière. Les murs étaient blancs, et le sol était un parquet qui grinçait à chaque pas. Le toit était en pente, ce qui signifiait que la pièce était située sur des étages.

-Cendrillon ! Rugit une voix que Rin ne peina pas à reconnaître.

-Meiko-nee...

En effet, quelque secondes plus tard, Meiko apparut dans l'embrasure d'une porte que Rin n'avait jusque là pas remarquée.

-Je n'aime pas t'appeler ainsi. Grogna-t-elle.

Elle portait une robe rouge sang, qui lui tombait sur les chevilles. Ses cheveux auburns étaient retenus en un chignon sévère, qui accentuait les traits forts de son visage. De cette jeune femme émanait un aura de colère qui semblait faire vibrer l'air... Peu rassurant.

-Je vais donc t'appeler Rin, comme d'habitude. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour faire comme avant ! Nous sommes dans Cendrillon, tu te conduiras comme Cendrillon ! En attendant, Rin tu vas me nettoyer la maison pendant que mes filles et moi allons faire les courses. Je ne trouve pas de saké et ça m'énerve !

Rin retint tant bien que mal son rire, mais grogna en se rendant compte qu'elle allait nettoyer une maison qui était sans aucun doute très grande.

Elle regarda sa tenue et soupira.

Elle était vêtue d'un t-shirt trop grand, taché d'un peu partout. Il avait du être blanc alors qu'à présent... Il semblait plus gris qu'autre chose. Avec sa, une jupe noir serrée à la taille et par dessus le tout, un tablier blanc.

Meiko agrippa le poignet de Rin, et la tira dans une suite de couloir qui lui semblèrent interminable jusqu'à arriver dans un grand hall d'entrée.

Gumi était en train de descendre tranquillement les marches.

Ses cheveux étaient noués en une chignon élégant, et seuls ses deux mèches de devant restaient libres. Ses grands yeux verts étaient soulignés d'un trait de crayon, qui lui donnait un air plutôt mature ... Surprenant. Vêtue d'une robe verte et orange - Apparemment, elle gardait son originalité.-, qui traînait légèrement derrière elle, Gumi rayonnait mais semblait perdu. En bref, elle était comme d'habitude.

Derrière elle, la pressant d'accélérer : Luka. Ses cheveux roses étaient rapidement tressés,-certaines mèches s'échappaient-. Habillée d'une robe banale, rose cintrée à la taille avec un ruban blanc, elle semblait joyeuse et triste à la fois. Ses beaux et grand yeux bleus fixait inlassablement l'escalier de marbre blanc.

-Nous voilà, Mère !~ Fanfaronna Gumi, avec un grand sourire.

-Gumi, Luka, mes chères filles adorées !

Meiko offrit aux deux jeunes filles un grand sourire chaleureux.

Rin en fut légèrement jalouse, car à l'ordinaire, ce sourire s'adressait à elle. La plupart du temps, du moins.

-Nous allons faire des courses. Rin -Cendrillon- nettoiera la maison pendant notre absence. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui... Grogna Rin.

-Ne me parle pas sur ce ton là, jeune fille ! Ton pauvre père t'a vraiment mal éduqué.

-Ne parle de pas Papa comme si tu le connaissais !

Rin détourna le regard, surprise par sa propre réaction.

La malédiction était déjà en route.

Pleins de souvenirs déferlèrent dans l'esprit de Rin.

Des beaux souvenirs, des sourires échangés, des promesses profondément enfouies, des moments de complicité entre un père endeuillé et sa fille...

-Contente-toi de faire le ménage. Grogna Meiko en sortant, suivie de ses "filles".

Luka lança un regard navrée à Rin, qui l'ignora royalement.

Elles voulaient jouer ?

Elles allaient jouer.

Tout le monde sait comment Cendrillon se termine.

Elle se mit donc au travail...

Lorsque Meiko Luka et Gumi rentrèrent, Rin était épuisée mais travaillait encore. Elle était en train de laver le sol, à l'aide d'une serpillère et d'un seau d'eau.

-Tiens, tu travailles encore ? C'est parfait. J'espère que le déjeuner est bientôt prêt ! Après, tu t'attelleras à la confection de trois robes pour le Bal du Prince qui a lieu la semaine prochaine.

Rin arqua légèrement un sourcil. Un Bal ?

Elle avait toujours rêver de participer à un bal !

Mais avec cette espèce de mégère qui lui servait de Belle-Mère dans cette histoire farfelue, cela lui était impossible.

Plus le temps passait, plus Rin se prenait au jeu et s'imaginait être réellement Cendrillon.

Qui n'a jamais rêvé de devenir une princesse, après tout ?

Même si le début n'était jamais idéal, la fin n'était-elle pas toujours heureuse ?

Rin ramena ses cheveux en arrière avec un long soupir.

-Bien. Je le ferai.

Un ricanement sinistre résonna au oreille de la petite blonde, qui fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Elle chercha des yeux, cette Ombre dont Luka lui avait parlé. Elle était assise sur le lustre, et se balançait joyeusement. Elle était vêtu d'une longue cape noir, qui recouvrait entièrement son visage.

_Cendrillon, cendrillon ! _

Rin frissonna de plus belle.

Cette voix mécanique, froide, terrifiante la laissait mortifiée de peur.

En un battement de cil, L'Ombre disparut.

Lorsque Rin eut terminé de nettoyer le sol, elle se leva et alla commencer à préparer le déjeuner.

Elle prépara longuement un bon repas -Qui avait l'air bon, en tout cas- puis vola une miche de pain.

Elle savait d'avance que Meiko ne la laisserai pas manger à table. Autant se débrouiller seule ! Elle fila dans son "atelier", et se mit à confectionner les robes, réfléchissant longuement.

Qui était sa Marraine ?

Pour elle la question ne se posait pas, cela devait être sans aucun doute Miku.

Elle l'imaginait déjà, son sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres, ses couettes turquoises qui frôlait le sol et son rire amusant.

Qui était le Prince ?

Là, Rin restait perplexe. Elle avait tellement de choix possible !

Kaito ?

Elle le voyait mal en prince charmant..

Gakupo ?

Même si c'était lui, jamais elle n'accepterait de l'embrasser où de se marier avec lui !

De 1) Il était trop vieux pour elle.

De 2) Elle le considérait comme son propre père.

De 3) Elle ne ferait pas sa à Luka.

Et enfin de 4) Elle était déjà en couple et folle amoureuse de son frère.

Et si c'était Len, le prince ?

Un sourire heureux étira les lèvres de Rin.

Si son frère était le prince, là, ça ne la dérangerait pas de se marier avec lui sans aucun doute ! ~

Mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se réjouisse trop vite.

Elle pouvait très bien se retrouver marier au Fan-De-Glace ambulant.

A cette idée, Rin grimaça.

-Kaito-nii a beau être très gentil, il n'es rien de plus qu'un idiot fini... Soupira-t-elle en regardant le morceau de tissu vert devant elle.

Et elle se remit tranquillement au travail, rêvassant.

Ce fut les gazouillements des oiseaux, et les couinements de souris qui la sortirent de sa semi-torpeur dans laquelle elle plongeait petit à petit.

-Oh, des petits animaux ! S'émerveilla la blonde en souriant joyeusement.

Elle quitta sa chaise pour aller sautiller vers les oiseaux, qui pépiaient gaiement. Les souris la suivirent, couinant pour attirer son attention -sans aucun doute.-

-Qu'ils sont adorables ! ~ Mais je dois terminer mes robes...

Les souris grimpèrent sur la table, tandis que les oiseaux s'envolèrent pour prendre les tissues entre leurs petites pattes.

-H-hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! Ne touchez pas à sa, j'y ai passée l'après-midi !

Les animaux ne répondirent pas.[N.A : En même temps... x) ]

Et aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, tous les petits rongeurs et oiseaux présents se mirent à coudre la robe que Rin devait donner a Luka.

Médusée, Rin les regarda faire.

Mais bien sur !

Dans ce compte, les animaux aidaient Cendrillon ! Elle sourit, et se mit à chantonner une chanson au hasard.

Les animaux terminèrent en quelques minutes, sous le regard admirateur de Rin.

Qu'ils étaient rapides !

Ils avaient mis quelques minutes à faire, ce qu'elle aurait réalisé en plusieurs heures - si ce n'était plusieurs jours ! - et quelle précision !

-Je vous félicitent mes petits amis ! Vous faîtes du bon boulot ! J'aimerai tant avoir une belle robe...

Les rongeurs couinèrent d'approbation, tandis que le doux gazouillement des volatiles emplissaient la pièce. Rin ne put retenir un soupir rêveur.

Elle n'avait pas vu que la nuit tombait, et ce fut le sommeil qui la trouva, alors qu'elle confectionnait des croquis de robe plus belle les unes que les autres.

Tandis que Rin dormait, les animaux présents -n'ayant pas quittés l'atelier- se remirent au travail, fabriquant une magnifique robe pour Rin.

Ce fut les cris de Meiko qui réveillèrent Rin, en sursaut.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise, en voyant une sublime robe jaune, composées de couches superposées de dentelles, de feutrine, de tulle, et de divers tissues plus uniques les uns que les autres.

La robe n'avait pas de bretelle, elle tenait grâce à des fils reliaient dans le dos de la robe. Elle trainait légèrement par terre. Accompagnant ce chef-d'oeuvre, une paire de gant faits de coton jaunes et blancs.

L'ensemble était magnifique.

-Vous avez fait sa pendant que je dormais... C'est très gentil de votre part.

Rin ne sait comment les remercier. Elle a désormais une belle robe pour le bal.

Malheureusement, elle est toujours convaincue qu'elle ne pourra pas y participer.

Comment le pourrait-elle de toute manière?

-Mais je ne pourrais pas la porter... En attendant, il faut la cacher. Si ma belle-mère voit cette robe, elle va faire une crise-cardiaque, c'est sur !

Elle recouvrit la robe d'une couverture qui traînait dans un coin -après l'avoir soigneusement nettoyée, évidemment.-puis descendit les escaliers.

-Oui, Meiko ?

-J'espère que les robes de mes filles sont prêtes !

-Elles le sont.

-Alors va me les chercher !

-Tout de suite...

Et Rin remonta pour allez chercher ses créations.

Elle redescendit les escaliers, essayant de ne pas marcher sur les deux robes qu'elle portait à bout de bras.

-Uuuh... Les voilà ... !

Gumi se jeta sur Rin et lui arracha littéralement la robe des mains avec un "merci" à peine audible. Sur ce, cette tornade verte repartit pour essayer sa robe. Luka fut plus direct.

-Ma robe.

Elle jouait à merveille le rôle de la belle-sœur odieuse.

-Tiens.

Rin lui tendit sa robe.

-J'ai entendu dire que le bal était en fait, ce soir.

Rin tendit l'oreille, prêtant attention au parole de Meiko qui s'adressait à Luka.

-Bien. J'espère sincérement qu'il m'épousera.

Rin ricana.

Luka connaissait-elle l'histoire ?

Soit non, soit elle en faisait exprès.

Pour rendre ce maudit jeu plus réaliste.

La journée passa étonnement vite pour Rin, qui nettoya de fond en comble la maison.

Le soir, lorsque 20 heures sonna, Rin sortit pour se rafraîchir.

Elle regarda la lune d'un air nostalgique.

Elle ne pourrait pas allez au bal, il fallait qu'elle se rende a l'évidence.

Un éclair l'éblouit un instant.

-Rin-Chaan ! ~

Cette voix...

-Je suis ta marraine !

Un silence gênant emplit la pièce.

-Enfin, ton parrain.

-Gakupo-nii ! Ca ne devait pas être Miku-Chan, ma marraine ?

-Apparemment non. Je t'observe depuis le début de cette maudite histoire, et Miku est ... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est. Je crois qu'elle tient le stand de fruit et légumes au marché. Elle fait un carton avec ses poireaux !

Rin éclata de rire.

-Tu es censé m'aider.

-Ah oui! Tu veux une robe ?

-Celle des animaux est jolie. Je peux l'avoir ?

-Bien sur !

Gakupo agita sa baguette-aubergine [N.A : J'avais trop envie que Gakupo soit la marraine de Rin] et Rin se retrouva vêtue de la robe crée par les petits animaux.

Elle était simplement sublime, dans cette robe.

-Bon. Je crois que c'est tout.

-Ok, je me débrouille seule pour allez au château ?

-Oh. Excuse-moi.

Gakupo changea une citrouille en un beau carrosse blanc.

-Et les chevaux ?

-Tu vas pas pousser ça toute seule ? S'étonna Gakupo.

-Bah non !

-Oh.

Il agita de nouveau son étrange baguette, tandis que deux chevaux blancs et noir s'attelaient seuls au carrosse.

-Un cocher et un portier ?

"Je dois tout faire toute seule où quoi ?"Soupira Rin intérieurement.

-Oh oui pardon.

Il transforma deux souris en adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux étrangement dorées à la voix fluette.

-Rui et Rei ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? S'étonna Rin.

-Bah ça se voit pas ? On est le cocher et le portier ! Ricana Rei.

-C'est moi la cochère ! ~ Fanfaronna Rui en sautant sur un cheval qui hennit de protestation.

Après un silence gêné, Rui s'exclama hilare.

-Rin elle a pas de chaussures ! ~

-Mais c'est vrai ça ! Rin, mets des pieds dans des pastèques.

-Hors de question !

-Rin, dépêche toi !

-Non , je ne veux pas !

-Hé, Rin si Cendrillon n'avait pas de chaussures le Prince ne l'aurait pas retrouvé !

-M'en fout, je laisserai ma robe ! ~ Déclara Rin avec un étrange sourire.

-Et si Kaito est le Prince ?

-Je le tuerai.

Rin sursauta brutalement, en sentant qu'elle une surface dur sous ses pieds. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux, elle vit que ses pieds étaient chaussés d'escarpins en verres dorés. Magnifique !

-Merci...

Elle se sentait comme une princesse, dans cette robe de bal sublime et des souliers de verres dignes des plus grand comptes de fées tels que Cendrillon et...

Rin avait oubliée qu'elle était Cendrillon.

Elle rit doucement, amusée par sa propre bêtise puis monta dans le carrosse.

Le paysage féerique dont toutes les petites filles rêvaient se mit à défiler devant les yeux d'azurs de la jeune fille qui avait glissé dans la peau d'une princesse. Lorsque le carrosse s'immobilisa, et que Rin fut descendu , elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

Devant elle, se trouvait un immense château au multiple entrée, comme dans les comptes. Fait de pierres grises et blanches, il devait au moins faire deux fois la taille du manoir où vivait Meiko, Luka, Gumi et elle.

-Ouah...~ S'émerveillèrent Rui et Rin en chœur.

-Rin, tu as jusqu'à minuit pas plus. Sors un peu avant si tu le peux.

-Oui, je connais l'histoire Rei mais merci quand même.

Un sourire reconnaissant étira les lèvres de Rin, tandis qu'elle se dirigeait à petit pas vers l'immense château.

Elle regardait autour d'elle d'un air émerveillé.

Des robes plus belles que les autres, des sourires plus émerveillés s'étirant sur des centaines de lèvres...

Rin se serrait cru dans un rêve.

Elle arriva devant d'immense porte de bois sculptées, qu'elle franchit.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans une très grande et très belle salle de balle, tous les regards se tournèrent directement vers elles.

-Qui est cette jeune demoiselle ? Entendit-elle.

-Elle est d'une beauté !

-Vous croyez que c'est une princesse ?

-Sa robe est sublime !

-Oh, il y a des carottes !

Rin réussit tant bien que mal à retenir son éclat de rire, en entendant la voix de Gumi. Le bal reprit.

Soudainement, une main vernie de bleu se tendit vers elle.

-Ma Demoiselle, me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accordez une danse ?

Rin arqua un sourcil.

Kaito se tenait devant elle.

Il portait un banal costard-cravate, qui lui allait bien.

Qui aurait cru que cet idiot féru de glace porterait si bien le smoking ?

-Ma foi, si ce Monsieur sait danser. Répondit-elle en faisant une légère révérence.

Rin fut tout de même déçue en comprenant que son frère n'était pas le prince.

Elle dansa quelques danses avec Kaito, qui se trouvait être un très bon danseur -quelle surprise! -

Des trompettes se mirent soudainement à sonner.

-Le Prince va entrer, veuillez dégager la piste !

Rin lança un regard courroucé à Kaito.

-Kaito-nii, tu n'es pas le prince ?!

-Bah non, je pensais que tu le savais ! Lâcha Kaito d'un air idiot.

"Le revoilà."Pensa Rin.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, tandis que tout le monde s'écartait. Rin imita tout ce monde, se tordant le cou pour voir qui était le prince.

Len entra dans la salle, vêtu du même costume que Kaito. Sur sa tête se trouvait une belle couronne d'or massif qui devait pesait une tonne.

Il fit un baise-main à plusieurs jeunes filles, cherchant du regard quelqu'un visiblement.

Rin était encore en train de sermonner Kaito en chuchotant, lorsqu'elle sentit qu'on s'inclinait devant elle.

-Cette charmante Demoiselle, me ferait-elle l'honneur de danser une sobre danse avec moi ?

Rin pouffa, tandis qu'elle s'inclinait. Si un jour on lui avait dit que son frère lui sortirait cette phrase, elle aurait éclaté de rire.

-Ma foi, si Sa Majesté le demande si gentiment, je suis dans l'obligation d'accepter cette demande si élégante ! ~

Len pouffa à son tour, en emportant Rin dans une étreinte.

Ils se mirent à danser, au doux son des violons qui jouait une symphonie romantique. Plusieurs couples ne tardèrent à les rejoindre, et bientôt une vingtaine de personnes se mirent à danser en parfaite harmonie avec Rin et Len qui discutait discrètement.

-J'aime pas cette danse, j'préfère Matryoshka. Ricana Len.

-Oh, arrête c'est trop romantique !Le taquina Rin, en souriant légèrement.

-Alors toi, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le romantisme ?

-Les gens changent, Monsieur Le Prince !

Len fit la grimace, ce qui fit rire sa soeur qui couina lorsque que son frère lui écrasa le pied.

-Hey ! Kaito est un meilleur danseur que toi !

-Va danser avec lui, alors Gronda Len en lançant un regard noir à sa soeur

-Len, je plaisantais ! Soupira Rin alors que la danse se terminait.

-Mh.

Rin soupira et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, tandis que Len la suivait en silence.

Plusieurs personnes les suivirent du regard et maintes fois que ce soit Luka, Meiko -où même Gumi !- tentèrent d'apprendre l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune fille qui accaparait tant le Prince.

Luka invita le Prince à danser, mais celui-ci refusa poliment, prétextant un léger mal de tête "Qu'il ne voulait point aggraver."selon ses dires.

Vexée, Luka repartit tête basse, et alla chuchoter quelque chose à Gumi qui hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Elle se mit en marche vers le Prince, et s'étala sur lui de tout son long, faisant semblant d'avoir trébucher sur un tapis.-Il n'y avait pas de tapis.-

-Oulalala ! ~ S'exclama Gumi, faisant mine de s'être tordu la cheville. Ouille ! ~

Len fronça légèrement les sourcils et releva doucement la jeune fille verte.

-Vous vous êtes faits mal, Mademoiselle ?

Rin se tapa le front du plat de la main, et leva les yeux aux ciels.

Elle étouffa un cri de surprise.

Déjà 23h58 ?!

Elle bouscula tout le monde pour sortir, tandis que Len lâchait Gumi pour se mettre à courir après la jeune demoiselle.

-Hé ! Où allez-vous ainsi, Ma Demoiselle ?! Cria-t-il, tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers menant à la sortie.

-Je dois y allez ! Ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance ! Hurla Rin en réponse.

Elle trébucha légèrement, faisant tomber l'un de ses escarpins dans les escaliers.

-Rui, Rei, vite ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant à l'intérieur du carrosse.

Rui fit claquer les rênes des chevaux qui partirent à toute vitesse sur la route, hennissant de protestation.

Len se pencha pour ramasser l'escarpin perdu, et le regarda avec un air nostalgique.

-J'espère que vous reviendrez... Je ne connais même pas votre nom...

Sur ce, il rentra dans son immense château.

Un où deux kilomètres plus loin, minuit sonna. Rui et Rei disparurent et devinrent de banals souris qui s'enfuirent en tout sens. Les cheveux disparurent, et le carrosse devint une citrouille. Rin poussa un hurlement de colère en voyant que son pied droit était chaussé... D'une pastèque !

Elle envoya le fruit au loin et se mit à courir vers le manoir.

Sa belle robe fut rapidement tachée de boue, au plus grand désespoir de sa propriétaire.

A minuit et demi, elle rentra au manoir, prenant garde à ne pas tacher le sol et monta directement se coucher, éreintée.

Ce fut de grand cris de joie qui réveillèrent la jeune Cendrillon.

-Le Prince va venir, vite ! Le Prince va venir ! ~ Hurlait la voix de Luka.

-Ressaisit toi Luka ! Allez vite vous vêtir de vos plus belles robes et soyez naturels ! Ordonna celle de Meiko, plus acerbe que jamais.

-Oui, Mère ! ~ Renchérit Gumi.

Rin bailla longuement, ne comprenant que la moitié des choses. Que se passait-il ?

Le Prince...

Venir...

Manoir.

Le Prince...

Venir...

Manoir.

Rin eut soudainement une illumination.

Le Prince allait venir au Manoir !

Quelle...

Horreur ?

Surprise ?

Joie ?

Tristesse ?

Envie ?

Rin ne savait pas comment réagir. Si sa monstre de belle-mère apprenait qu'elle s'était rendue au bal, elle sera officiellement déclarer morte. Si elle retrouvait le Prince, qui s'était tant intéressé à elle, elle serait heureuse évidemment ! Mais pourrait-elle laisser ainsi ses demi-sœurs ?

Surement.

Après tout, elles étaient horribles et méprisantes avec elle, également.

Rin connaissait l'histoire, elle savait qu'elle finirait avec son frère.

Mais si L'Ombre dirigeait cette histoire, le scénario pourrait-il changer ?

Aurait-elle une fin heureuse, comme prévue ?

Rin se mordit la lèvre, en descendant lentement les marches.

Gumi et Luka attendaient devant la porte, papotant comme des pies.

L'apprenti Cendrillon soupira, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, ses pieds nus claquant sur le carrelage froid.

Lorsque la calèche d'or du Prince arriva, Gumi et Luka manquèrent de s'évanouir, au plus grand amusement de Rin qui les trouvaient plus que pitoyables à cet instant même.

Le précepteur du Prince annonça l'arrivée de ce dernier, qui ne tarda pas à pénétrer dans le manoir.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une petite queue-de-cheval, et ses grands yeux bleus semblaient las.

Combien de temps allait durer cette mascarade encore ?

-Monsieur Le Prince ici présent, désire ardemment retrouver la jeune femme ayant perdu son chausson de verre la nuit de notre bal il y a peu. C'est donc pour cela qu'il est ici, dans cette demeure, pour faire essayer le fameux chausson à chacune des femmes de ce pays. Déclara Kaito d'un ton étonnement sérieux qui en surprit plus d'une.

Luka fut la première à passer.

Le chausson ne correspondait pas à son pied, celui-ci étant trop grand.

Meiko ne passa pas les orteils dans le bout de la chaussure.

Le pied de Gumi était trop petit.

Meiko eut un sourire jaune, en grognant.

-Voilà. Vous avez tous vus, nous ne sommes pas cette jeune femme. J'espère que vous la retrouverez.

-Attendez !S'exclama soudainement Rin en apparaissant, un seau d'eau à la main. J-je dois passer, non ? Je suis encore une fille, à c'que j'sache !

Meiko écarquilla les yeux, devant une telle insolence de la part de cette petite Rin.

-Effectivement.

Rin prit doucement le chausson et l'enfila.

Celui-ci glissa parfaitement sur le petit pied de Rin, qui lança un regard narquois à Meiko, et un taquin à Len.

-Vous êtes donc cette jeune femme, Mademoiselle. Susurra Len en faisant une baise-main à Rin qui ricana.

-Je suppose que oui, Monsieur le Prince.

-Vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénient à ce que cette jeune fille et moi partions ensemble ?

Rin ricana un instant en contemplant la mine déconfite de Meiko.

Luka s'était évanouit, Meiko faisait une tête épouvantée, et Gumi ...

Chantait une chanson parlant de salade et de carottes.

-Que comptez-vous faire avec elle ? Gronda Meiko.

Un grand applaudissement emplit la salle tandis qu'une horrible voix mécanique s'élevait dans la pièce.

_Bien bien ! ~ Cette histoire se termine sur cette belle réplique de ma chère amie Meiko-Chaaan ! ~ Où va se passer la prochaiiiiine ? _

Rin frissonna en se collant contre son frère qui l'entoura de ses bras.

Gakupo et Miku apparurent, et regardèrent autour d'eux, surpris.

Tout se brouilla, tout devint subitement noir.

Chacun fut de nouveau séparer.

Un spot invisible éclaira brusquement Miku qui se trouvait devant un plateau de jeu.

_Le Jeu de La Vie ! _

_Jinsei Gemuu ! ~  
_

_La première vie est celle...  
_

_**Fin du chapitre ! ~ **_

_**Enfin j'ai terminé ce chapitre ! J'en ai bavé, je vous le dit ! En fait, j'ai refait quatre où cinq fois la fin parce que je ne savais pas trop le scénario pour le chapitre 2 ! Maintenant, comme j'ai choisie Jinsei Game de Miku -Chanson superbe ! 8D- je compte vous faire un truc bien comme il faut pour le chapitre deux ! ~  
**_

_**Le prochain chapitre a être posté sera celui de Excuse moi mon ange, puis celui de "Oublie-moi Aime-moi" ! ~  
**_

_**Beusous (a)  
**_


	3. Jinsei Game PARTIE 1

**Voilà "Jinsei Game", comme promis ! **

**N'hésitez pas avec les défis !  
**

Chapter 2./

Jinsei Game.

Lorsque Miku ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une pièce vide. Les seuls objets présents étaient une table de verre, six chaises, et un plateau de jeu ainsi que deux paquets de cartes et une paire de dé. Arquant un sourcil, elle prit les dés en mains et les fit rouler sur le plateau.

_Attends un peu, Maîtresse du Jeu, tes invités ne sont pas encore arrivés ! ~_

_- _Mes invités ? J'ai des invités ?

_Bien sur ! ~ Tu ne comptais pas jouer au Jinsei Game seule, tout de même ?_

- Attendez un peu espèce de fausse marchande de poireau ! Je refuse de me faire avoir par votre jeu complètement à côté du poireau ! Mes amis sont surement quelques part ! Est-ce que ce sont eux, mes invités ?

Ombre éclata de rire. Manipuler cette petite gamine fan de poireau serait un jeu d'enfant ! Ce jeu était décidément passionnant, de plus cette histoire était une première pour Ombre comme pour les Vocaloid. C'était tout simplement un jeu de hasard, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle pour Ombre en tout cas. Car le Jinsei Game réservait bien des surprises...

C'est alors que les yeux étrangement roses pour cette histoire de Miku virent une silhouette sombre s'approchait d'elle, d'un pas dangereux.

- Zatsune ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'égosilla Miku, sa voix grimpant de quelques octaves.

En effet, cette chère Zatsune Miku qui n'était guère inconnue à notre Hatsune Miku avançait d'un pas félin vers la table de jeu, un grand sourire déjanté sur le visage. Mis à part sa couleur, Zatsune portait la même tenue que Miku. Ses couettes étaient noires encres, et son regard n'était qu'un mélange angoissant de rouge sombre et de rouge vif. En contemplant ses yeux du genre inhumain, vous aviez l'impression que cette étrange fille lisait en vous comme dans un livre ouvert ...

- Hatsune-Chaaaan ! ~ Ma chère amie, je suis donc la première arrivée ! ~

Zatsune alla s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de " sa chère amie " qui ne semblait quant à elle pas très heureuse de se trouver avec son dérivé.

- Effectivement. Je te laisserai donc l'honneur de commencer.

Miku écarquilla légèrement les yeux, surprise de ses propres paroles. Se prenait-elle au jeu, finalement ? Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi ?

Peu à peu, des dérivés de Miku ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à quatre sans compter Miku : Il y avait Zatsune, Tatsune, Juon Kiku, et Aho.

_Mais c'est que notre dernier ne souhaite pas ce montrer ! Hatsune-Kun, dépêche toi ! _

- Hen ? Balbutia Miku, surprise.

- Laisse un peu, Ombre, Miku ne le connait pas c'lui là ! J'veux commencer ! Marmonna Kiku en mâchouillant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

- Tais toi un peu Kiku' j't'ai pas causé ! Grogna Miku.

- Non mais oh la fana d'poireau v'se calmer ouais ! S'non j'vais lui...

- Vous allez pas la boucler un peu, s'pèce de peau d'vache ?! Rugit Zatsune.

- Hey ! 'Suis pas une peau d'vache moi ! Marmonna Miku, en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Zatsune a raison, Miku et Kiku ! Arrêtez vos chamailleries, un peu, et regarder qui voilàààà ! ~ Mikuo, mon cher ami ! Tu te montres enfin ! _

_La première vie était vraiment très ennuyeuse...  
_

Zatsune grogna.

- C'est encore moi qui récolte la pire... En espérant que mon autre vie soit meilleure !

\\ ↑ _Next_ ! ↓/

Et les jours s'écoulaient lentement, et les minutes s'égrainaient, trainants en longueurs. Les heures n'étaient qu'un amas de "Tic-Tac" insignifiant, vide de sens, vide de personnalité, sans jamais personne pour venir ponctuer ce "Tic-Tac" d'un "Toc-Toc" joyeux. Tout était redevenu comme avant, elle regrettait un peu plus chaque jour de s'être faite embobiner par cette personne. Avec ses beaux sourires, ses belles paroles, comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir ? Un enfant de quatre ans aurait bien pu réussir à voir que cette fille n'était qu'une cruelle manipulatrice.

Mais elle s'ennuyait, toute seule, dans sa petite maisonnette de banlieue. Tout les jours, la même routine s'étalait indéfiniment, vide de tous sens. Elle s'ennuyait, à force de regarder les passants qui eux menaient surement une vie plus palpitante que la sienne, une simple secrétaire stagiaire qui n'allait pas tarder à se faire renvoyer. Elle attendait du monde qui ne viendrait jamais, elle en avait pris conscience à présent.

Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas du se renfermer autant durant son adolescence, peut-être aurait-elle du aller dans ce fameux bar où tous les jeunes "branchés" du coin se rendaient après les cours. Mais non, elle était _Lily_ celle qui rendait toujours son devoir à temps, celle qui ne souriait pas, celle qui n'allait pas au soirée avec les autres. Non elle était _Lily _la pessimiste, Lily la sorcière aussi des fois. Mais Lily s'en fichait, de ce genre de moquerie. Non parce que, la seule qui avait été là pour elle, elle avait disparu. Plus de nouvelle.

Oh, pourtant elle l'avait attendue ! Ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir attendue ! Mais non, elle n'était jamais apparue derrière le cerisier en fleur dans ce parc. Lily l'a attendu toute la nuit, elle a même attrapé la grippe à attendre son amie sous la pluie des heures durant. Et tout le monde s'est écroulé, lorsque Petite Lily, la Naïve Lily s'était rendue compte qu'elle s'était faite avoir. Alors, Lily a pleuré. Lily ne pleurait pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré que son papa lui avait annoncé la mort de son chat, écrasé sous les roues de sa voiture. Non, Lily ne pleurait pas. Elle avait décidé d'arrêter.

Parce que si elle pleurait, c'est qu'elle était faible, et Lily n'aime pas la faiblesse. Non être faible, c'est être comme sa Maman, qui s'est laissé mourir à petit feu. Non, Lily ne souhaite pas être faible alors quand elle a vu que son amie ne viendrait pas, après avoir pleuré un bon coup bien à contre coeur évidemment, Lily est rentrée. Elle a dit comme tout les jours, même si elle sait bien que personne n'est ici, elle entre chez elle et elle dit bien fort :

- Je suis rentrée !

Dans un espoir vain que quelqu'un lui réponde. Mais personne, non, personne ne répond à Lily.

Parce que la première vie ne signifie rien, elle n'est qu'ennuyeuse et n'aura pas une grande importance dans cette histoire...

A moins que les Maîtres du Jeu en décident autrement...

\\ ↑ Games Room ↓ /

Zatsune bailla.

- Cette vie-ci est réellement ennuyeuse.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Mais si nous en décidons, elle peut devenir importante, non ? Répliqua doucement Aho, enfonçait dans son fauteuil et qui triturait nerveusement une figurine bleu.

- Oui, c'est ça.

Mikuo bailla en jetant un regard à son homologue féminin qui lui lança un regard noir.

- A toi, Ku-Chan ! Fit-il, en lui tendant un pion jaune ressemblant à Rin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

- Ku-Chan, Ku-Chan, Ku-Chan ! ~

- Idiot !

Miku lança le dé.

Ce dernier tomba en silence sur le plateau, affichant le nombre six.

Ombre applaudit bruyamment avec un éclat de rire.

_ Bien, six, ma chère invitée ! ~ Tu as le droit de choisir l'histoire de ton premier personnage !_

- Comment ça ?

- Tu verras bien, pose ton pion, Hatsune ! Marmonna Kiku

Miku regarda le pion, murmurant un petit " excuse moi " inaudible et posa le pion sur une case verte.

_La deuxième faisait ce qu'elle souhaitait faire ! ~ _

Miku sentit la pièce tourner autour d'elle, et elle se retrouva bientôt en tant que spectatrice fantôme de la vie qu'elle avait en main...

↑ Next ! ↓

Et pourtant, malgré ses efforts, même si elle savait qu'agir ainsi ne l'aiderait pas, elle continuait de se comporter ainsi. Sa famille n'était pas la meilleure du monde, et elle cherchait désespérément de l'aide. Son frère aveugle. Sa mère, dépressive et son père alcoolique, dépressif et suicidaire depuis que sa femme était partie. Non, sa famille n'était pas un exemple. Mais elle non plus, après tout. Cigarette, début d'alcool et de drogue. Du haut de ses 14 ans, Rin faisait tout ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire. Mais n'était-ce pas à cause de lui, qu'elle était ainsi ?

Mais son frère avait besoin d'elle. Cependant, plus les années défilaient, plus Rin souhaitait s'échapper de son quotidien. Laisser derrière elle sa famille, partir loin d'ici ! Mais c'était impossible, son frère et son père avait besoin d'elle. C'est donc avec un soupir, que la blonde, s'appuya sur sa batte de base-ball, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres, fixant nonchalamment un lycéen.

- Alors, il t'en reste où pas ?! Gronda-t-elle d'une voix furieuse, en dévisageant l'homme.

- H-hein ? Mais, tu as dit que tu passais le jeudi et nous sommes mardi !J'en aurai que d'main !

Rin grogna. Cet imbécile ne comprenait-il pas qu'elle avait absolument besoin de ses cigarettes maintenant ? Elle se releva, et prenant sa batte à deux mains frappa violemment le pauvre lycéen qui n'avait lui, rien demandé. Il se releva d'un bond, une expression furieuse déformant son visage.

- Espèce de...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, qu'un second coup lui était déjà assené.

Finalement, après s'être défoulé sur ce lycéen, Rin rentra chez elle, terminant son mégot qu'elle écrasa du haut de son talon. Et elle tournait dans les rues, main dans les poches, écrasant les pieds des passants qui se rapprochaient trop d'elle à son gout.

Et lorsqu'elle arriva devant chez elle, devant cet immeuble minable de banlieue à la peinture écaillée, son audace s'effaça. Elle se sentit compressée par sa solitude. Son frère passait ses journées sur son piano, son père s'emmurait dans le silence et l'alcool. Rin n'avait plus personne. Ah, son frère était bien là pour elle oui mais Rin refusait catégoriquement de lui parler de ses dépendances et de ses autres problèmes. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, après tout...

Rin ne regretta pas d'avoir lever les yeux aux ciels.

- Len ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Recule tout de suite ! Hurla-t-elle.

↑ Games Room ↓

Miku écarquilla brutalement les yeux, surprise par son étrange vision.

- N-non ! Rin n'est pas comme ça, je la connais ! S'égosilla la jeune fille.

_C'est le jeu de la vie, ton personnage est ainsi et pas autrement !_

- Elle est formidable !Mieux que mon ennuyeuse Première ! Ronchonna Zatsune en donnant une pichenette sur son pion qui chuta avec un petit " ploc ". Cette vie est vide, vide, vide ! Miku, mettons nos vies ensemble, juste pour s'amuser !

- Non ! Je ne suis pas d'accord !

- Qui a Troisième ? Soupira Mikuo en tortillant un pion jaunâtre au yeux bandés.

Kiku fixa son pion violet dont une corde pendait autour du cou et le posa violemment sur une case blanche.

- Moi.

Elle lança le dos, qui afficha 1.

_Ouh, pas de chance Kiku-Chan ! ~ Ton personnage est destiné à mourir !_

_-_Mouais, au pire, j'm'en fous.

_La troisième vie était empoisonné ! _

↑ _Next !_ ↓

Mais, ici, tout n'était que bruit inaudible, chuchotement qu'on entendait pas. Les mots qui se brouillent en un méli-mélo catastrophique, tout est vide, tout est noir, tout est blanc, le soleil ne vient plus réchauffer sa peau, non, toute la journée les volets sont fermés. On le croit fou, peut-être l'est-il, peut-être l'a-t-il toujours été, personne ne sait, personne ne pourra savoir, personne ne saura jamais. Il n'entend plus le "Toc-Toc" quand sa fille - il avait une fille, oui, mais il ne s'en occupe plus depuis longtemps ! - vient lui apporter à manger. Non, elle pose le plateau et elle s'en va. Et lui, il ouvre la porte.

D'abord, quand il ouvre la porte, la lumière lui brule les rétines, il plisse les yeux. Puis il voit tout, il voit le salon, son salon, le salon vert et blanc qui semble si accueillant. Il voit des chaussures qui sont dans l'entrée, il voit un sac déglingué qui pendouille mollement sur le porte-manteau en forme de bambou. Mais cette luminosité, ce semblant de vie, le dégoute, l'écœure, l'incite à rentrer dans son trou au plus vite, à se terrer dans sa chambre sous sa couette pour le reste de sa vie. Avec ses bouteilles de sakés, il se noie dans l'alcool, et cette question qui le taraude depuis tant d'année - seulement une, mais il perd la notion du temps peu à peu -, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est partie, pourquoi la-t-elle laissé seul, ainsi ?

Il revoit son sourire, ah son beau sourire rayonnant quand elle lui a tendu la main, il y a 15 ans ! Oui, il revoit son beau sourire, ses belles dents blanches bien alignées. Il revoit ses yeux, mon dieu, ses yeux, quels beaux yeux ! Mais maintenant, il a beau les revoir, ce qu'il veut, oui, lui, l'homme misérable qui se morfond dans sa chambre parce qu'elle est partie sans dire au revoir, lui, tout ce qu'il veut, oui il veut des choses mais ce qu'il veut, ah mais que veut-il au juste ? Le sait-il lui même ce qu'il veut ? Peut-être, où peut-être pas ! Non, il sait, il sait, il sait ! Il veut la revoir, oui, plus que tout, plus que ses yeux, plus que son sourire, il la veut elle, en entier !

Mais maintenant, c'est trop tard ! Ah, oui bien sur que c'est trop tard, parce qu'elle n'est plus là, elle n'est plus là, son petit ange est parti ! Il ne verra plus son beau sourire, non, plus jamais maintenant ! Ah et il regrette, il regrette tellement ! Il sait pourtant que sa fille - oui, sa fille ! Comme elle est belle sa fille mais s'en souvient-il ? - a les même yeux qu'elle et que son fils - oui, il a un fils ! Il l'entend parfois, au piano ! Mais jamais il ne l'a vu, jamais ! - a le même sourire mais ça, il a finit par l'oublier ! Maintenant, la seule chose qui compte à ses yeux, c'est la mort. Il veut mourir, il veut s'en aller. Il se fiche de laisser ses enfants ici, sans rien pour survivre maintenant il s'en fiche éperdument ! Non, maintenant, il veut mourir, alors il cherche tout pour mourir mais il n'a que ses bouteilles d'alcools ! Il veut s'endormir pour toujours, et peut-être la rejoindre qui sait ? Peut-être est-elle morte, de chagrin ? Il ne sait pas, il ne sait plus, a-t-il déjà réellement su quelque chose ? Il a su qu'il l'aimait, et maintenant il sait qu'il souhaite mourir ...

↑ Games Room ! ↓

Kiku soupira et leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Cette vie là est tout simplement étrange. Marmonna-t-elle. J'espère en avoir une meilleure au prochain tour !

- N-non ! Gakupo n'est pas dépressif, c'est complètement faux !

_Maîtresse du Jeu, calmez-vous ! Ceci n'est qu'un divertissement ! ~ _

_- _Je m'en fiche ! Je veux m'en allez !

- Tu y prendras goût, Ku-Chan ! Ricana Mikuo. C'est à mon tour...

Il lança le dé, tandis que Miku ressassait ses idées noires en traitant intérieurement Mikuo de tous les noms imaginables.

- Tronche de poireaux farcis... Grogna-t-elle, tandis que le dé tombait sur le 4.

_Tu as eu de la chance, Mikuo-Kun ! Ton personnage est sauvé ! _

- Ouf, il a l'air ...

- Tais-toi ça commence !

↑ Next ! ↓

Il pianote, il pianote, il entend les sons du piano qui résonne dans l'appartement vide. Oui, des notes mélodieuses qui s'enchaînent en une magnifique mélodie d'une douceur et d'une tristesse poignante. Mais, il ne voit pas ses doigts, il ne connait pas les notes, non mais il fait de son mieux pour imaginer. Il imagine beaucoup. Il imagine des mondes, des visages, son visage, celui de sa soeur, ah sa soeur ! Il l'aime sa soeur, ça il en est certain ! Il l'aime, il aime sa voix, mais elle est un peu froide sa soeur mais il s'en fiche, il l'aime quand même, il l'aime telle qu'elle est. Il veut qu'elle soit heureuse. Alors quand elle rentre de la où elle va, - elle ne lui dit pas où elle va - et lorsqu'il entend la serrure qui cliquète, il pianote une joyeuse mélodie. Une belle chanson entraînante, rempli de promesse. Et il imagine un sourire. Il imagine son sourire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il veut essayer autre chose. Il ne sait pas ce que c'est que _le vent_ non il ignore, ce que ça fait de ressentir le vent dans ses cheveux. Alors aujourd'hui, pendant que sa soeur est quelque part après avoir jouer du piano - il passe ses journées dessus, il aime entendre ses notes. - il cherche le vent. Il tapote les murs, pour trouver quelque chose qui ressemble au vent. Il tombe, il bute contre quelque chose, il s'est même cogné contre quelque chose et ça lui fait encore mal. Mais il cherche quand même, et là, il trouve. C'est froid, mais il y a une sorte de loquet qu'il arrive à ouvrir après avoir compris qu'il fallait juste tourné ce fameux loquet.

Et là, il a l'impression de renaître. Parce qu'il sent le froid qui s'engouffre dans sa petite chambre - sa soeur lui a expliqué, ce qu'était une "chambre" -,et il frissonne. Il sent quelque chose de doux sur sa peau, c'est un peu chaud c'est agréable. Est-ce que c'est le soleil ? Sa soeur lui a parlé de ça, un jour. Oui, ça doit être ça. Et il sent ses cheveux bougés au rythme de quelque chose ! C'est un moment magique, oui, c'est magique pour lui, lui qui reste enfermé dans sa chambre jour et nuit. D'ailleurs, pour lui, qu'est-ce que c'est que le jour et la nuit ? Pour lui, il n'y a pas de différence entre ça et ça. Mais bon, maintenant il s'en fiche, il sent le vent, il a froid, sa peau lui picote agréablement, et il sourit, oui, il sourit joyeusement. Il se penche en avant, il est surpris de ne pas sentir de mur mais ce n'est pas important. Non, il sent le vent sur son visage il rit. Il rit joyeusement, oui, il est joyeux, il est content de pouvoir sentir l'air frais sur sa peau ! Alors il se penche encore, toujours plus jusqu'au moment où il entend...

- Len ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Recule tout de suite !

↑ Games Room ↓

Mikuo sourit.

- Ah, Ku-Chan, nos personnages sont liés, tu vois ? ~

Miku grogna en lançant un regard meurtrier au jeune homme.

- Liés où pas, ça va pas m'empêcher de te casser la gueule pauv' abruti.

- Taisez vous, vous nous cassez les oreilles ! Grogna Kiku en s'adossant à son dossier.

- Qui a Cinquième ? Soupira Miku.

- C-c'est moi ! Balbutia Aho.

_La première partie de ce jeu est désormais terminée ~ La deuxième va s'entamer, avec quatre nouveau personnages...~_

**Voilà pour la partie 1/ de Jinsei Game !  
**

**Il y aura au moins 3 où 4 voir 5 partie, parce que ... Parce que c'est vachement long, j'avais pas prévu ça si long ._.**

**'Fin bon, j'espère que vous aimez quand même ! Merci ! :)**


	4. Jinsei Game PARTIE 2

Voilà la partie deux de Jinsei Game !~

Désolée du long retard qu'à cette partie mais les vies sont difficiles à cerner, il faut que je trouve des cohésions pour la suite de l'histoire, pour les entre deux et tout ça et entre temps je bosse sur les autres fictions car je ne peux pas me permettre de les abandonner alors du coup voilà ! Merci de votre patience, je vous aiment tous *-*

* * *

↑Partie 2 ↓

Aho lança tout timidement le dé, se mordillant la lèvre d'un air anxieux.

Le dé roula, roula encore, sous les yeux enjoués des participants.

Miku, contrairement à ce qu'elle laissait paraître, commençait à prendre goût à ce jeu...

_Aho-Chan, tu es tombée sur le__ 3 ! Les choix de ton personnage seront donc aléatoires ! ~  
_

Aho soupira de soulagement.

-Ouf, je n'avais pas envie de ...

Mais déjà la salle se mettait à tourner ...

_La cinquième vie était un féministe ! ~_

* * *

↑Next ! ↓

Une autre était passée. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux couleurs framboises qui était venue lui rendre visite, dans son grand harem. Il vit dans un appartement minable mais elles viennent quand même... Elles étaient toutes à ses pieds, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'une de ses idiotes tombe à ses pieds, le regard quémandeur. Et lui, il ne pouvait refuser, oh non ! Il était l'incarnation de la luxure sur Terre, il en était persuadé. Son regard bleu océan les attiraient toutes, elles tombaient comme des mouches dès qu'un sourire de la part de cet homme leur était offert. Elles sont si naïves, ces jeunes filles en fleurs, qui pour lui, ne sont que de simples objets qui doivent obéir au doigt et à l'œil ? Il est odieux, il le sait, il ne pense qu'au sexe, il en a conscience mais il aime ça, oh oui, il aime ça, il aime sentir la chaleur des corps de ces femmes qui se tortille sous lui, il aime voir leur visage couvert de sueur, il aime entendre leurs cris et gémissements de plaisirs, il aime les torturer de l'intérieur...

Cet homme est peut-être fou, peut-être abandonné par quelqu'un qu'il aimé, peut-être trahi par la femme à qui il fut promis jadis, peut-être il n'en sait rien, il ne souhaite plus rien à part devenir luxure entièrement. Peut-être cherche-t-il à attirer l'attention, peut-être que ses agissements sont des appels à l'aide mais personne le sait, non, personne, même pas lui. Il regarde cette femme qui se trémousse devant lui, avec une tenue provocatrice qui stimule sa virilité, il sourit, il l'attire à lui. Et là, il perd le contrôle, il se perd lui-même, il ne devient que luxure entièrement, cette femme qui crie, les cris de cette femme le pousse à continuer de se satisfaire lui-même.

L'heure s'est déroulé, aussi torride, la femme repart satisfaite mais lui non. Lui, il veut continuer mais il ne souhaite pas perdre cette femme-ci. Oh oui, il en a d'autre mais il s'en fiche, celle-ci est bonne, les autres aussi mais celle-ci à _un_ truc. Elle lui rappelle avant, le bon vieux temps, où il n'était pas cet homme si pervers et tellement vicieux. Quand il voit son sourire rayonnant, il pense à elle, mais quand il pense à elle, il la hait encore plus, penser à elle lui donne envie de lui faire regretter ce qu'elle a fait, ça lui donne des envies de meurtres mais il ne peut pas, non, le quartier où il vit est surveillé.

Il entend les notes de piano, de ce stupide gamin. Sa soeur n'est qu'une ordure, il ne l'aime pas, pourtant elle est mignonne, oh ça oui elle est mignonne mais cette gamine est une tigresse, une fille stupide. Le gamin continue de jouer, ça fait sourire les femmes, il ne l'aime pas lui non plus, il est trop ignorant, il est trop naïf, et puis il semble constamment dans la lune, c'est accablant. Leur père, il ne l'a jamais vu, il trouve ça surprenant de n'avoir jamais vu le visage du parent de ces gamins qui sont si stupides, il aimerait voir son visage, pour juste pouvoir se plaindre du comportement odieux de sa fille, et du piano de son fils. Il en a marre, oui, marre.

Un coup de feu retentit. Il hausse les épaules. Ça semble proche, mais les fusillades sont fréquentes dans ce quartier, alors il ne s'en souci pas plus que ça...

* * *

↑Games Room↓

Aho écarquilla les yeux, en contemplant son pion d'un air outrée, les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce... Je n'aime pas ce personnage ! Je veux en changer !

Mikuo ricana, Ombre ne tarda à l'imiter, suivit de près par Zatsune.

- Pauvre ignorante, tu ne peux pas changer de pion ! Se moque Mikuo.

Miku lui donne un coup de coude, plutôt violent, qui fit couiner son homologue.

- Ne te moque pas d'elle, ce personnage est vraiment odieux !

- Roh, on s'amuse un peu, Ku-Chan !

- Ne m'appelle pas Ku-Chan, espèce d'abruti !

- Ku-Chan, Ku-Chan !

_Oh, arrêtez de vous chamailler voyons ! Miku-Chan, Maîtresse du Jeu, ne me dit pas que ce jeu te déplaît__... ~  
_

Miku s'arrête. Elle fixe Ombre qui se promène autour de la table, sa longue cape noire encre voletant derrière elle, cachant son corps et son visage. Sa voix mécanique lui donne des frissons, Miku n'aime pas cette Ombre. Mais plus les vies passent, plus les discussions sont animées entre ses invités, plus elle voit ce plateau où les vies sont alignées, attendant d'être manipulée, plus la jeune fille se laisse tenter, plus elle se dit "Pourquoi pas ?".

- Faux. Ce jeu est horrible, mes amis ne sont pas comme ça ! Grogna Miku. Bon, qui à la sixième vie ?

Tatsune, qui gardait le silence, se redressa maladroitement dans son fauteuil en posant un pion ressemblant à Gumi sur le plateau, puis jetant le dé.

_Quatre ! Tatsune-Chan, qu'est-ce que la vie es mal faite ! ~ La sixième vie était plongé dans la corruption...~_

* * *

↑Next↓

- Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt, j'espère !

Un sourire froid étire ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle pioche discrètement dans la poche du manteau de cet homme idiot, qui ne se rend compte de rien, trop heureux d'avoir acheté une maison, dans un pays qui n'existe pas, dans une rue qui ne comporte aucune indication. Cet homme est idiot, il ignore qu'il vient de se faire arnaquer. Et quand il s'en rendra compte, elle ne sera plus là, elle sera partie. Loin, dans une autre ville, là où ce client fantôme ne pourra plus la retrouver et ne pourra pas la poursuivre en Justice.

Elle regarda le porte-feuille qu'elle vient de voler. Il est plutôt bien rempli. Tant mieux, elle n'en est que plus heureuse. Trois cartes bancaires, un chéquier, des clefs - cet homme était-il bête au point de mettre ses clefs de maison, dans son porte-feuille ?! -, une pièce d'identité, un permit de conduire... Elle s'empare bien vite du chéquier, des cartes bancaires et de l'argent en liquide qui représente en tout une somme plutôt importante et hèle son client, qui était déjà sorti du centre commercial.

- Bon, puisqu'il n'est plus là ! Je vais tout garder.

Elle hausse les épaules. Elle n'avait pas toujours été comme ça, mais c'était de la faute de son "amie" si elle pouvait encore l'appelait ainsi. Elle l'avait trahie, abandonnée, alors qu'elle l'avait tant aidée, tant donnée pour son fichu projet ! Mais non, Mademoiselle lui avait volé son idée, idée qu'elle devait partagé à deux, leurs succès devait être en temps que collaboratrice ! Elle ne devait pas faire carrière seule, mais voilà, Mademoiselle avait voulu jouer à ce jeu, et maintenant, elle en payait le prix, elle qui lui avait tout donnée !

Son temps, ses heures de travail, même son petit-copain était passé à la trappe pour pouvoir l'aider ! Mais non. Pas un remerciement, pas un sourire. Jamais elle ne l'avait rappelé, elle attendait encore ses messages. Voilà déjà deux mois que leur projet était sorti, mais la créatrice ne l'avait jamais remercié. Pas un sourire, pas un appel. Elle en était devenu malade, et avait finit par plonger dans la corruption. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens, juste la vengeance comptait pour elle, à présent...

* * *

↑Games Room↓

Tatsune soupira d'exaspération mais garda le silence. Elle ne parlait que très peu, voir même pas du tout. C'était à se demander si elle n'était muette...

- Cette vie me semble palpitante. Fanfaronna Zatsune, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Idiote. Marmonnèrent Kiku et Miku en chœur.

_Zatsune, c'est à ton tour me semble-t-il ?_

- Exact, Ombre ! ~

Zatsune lança agilement le dé, un grand sourire sans joie étirant ses lèvres rouges. Le dé sembla rouler une éternité sur la table de jeu, zigzaguant autour des pions, tandis qu'Ombre semblait le mener avec son simple regard. Miku frissonna. Plus les étapes du jeu avançaient, plus cette envie de participer un peu plus à cette attraction grandissait en elle.

Le dé roula encore, jusqu'à s'arrêter sur le nombre 2.

_Ma chère Zatsune, ton personnage ne sera pas en grande forme ! ~ La septième vie était celle d'une femme en deuil ! ~_

Et la salle se mit à tourner, sous le rire d'Ombre qui déclencha de long frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Miku...

* * *

↑Next ! ↓

Non, ce n'était pas possible. Elle rêvait, c'était un horrible cauchemar dont elle allait très rapidement se réveiller. Oui voilà, elle allait bientôt se réveiller, non, il ne pouvait pas, c'était impossible ! Non, ce n'était pas son corps, pas ce visage qu'elle aimait. Non, cet homme là, elle ne le connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas sa fille là-bas, qui regardait d'un air choqué le cadavre de son père. Ce n'est pas son fils, qui tient fermement la main de sa soeur en lui demandant sans doute ce qu'il se passe. Non, ce n'est pas ses enfants, ses enfants à elle sont heureux. Ils sont en sécurités avec leur père, leur père qui les aiment, qui s'occupe très bien d'eux.

Ce qu'ils lui montrent n'est pas Gakupo, non, pas son ex-mari. Pas le père de ses enfants, qu'elle avait quitté car ils s'étaient violemment disputés. Elle regrettait amèrement d'avoir fait ce geste, d'être parti sans un regard en arrière à présent. A présent qu'il s'est suicidé, laissant derrière lui, une jeune femme endeuillé, et deux enfants en danger. Elle n'avait jamais été très proches de ses enfants.

Elle vit sa fille lui lançait un regard de reproche, puis entraînait son frère ailleurs. L'enterrement venait de prendre fin, le discours du prêtre lui avait semblé tellement long ! Elle entendait les pleurs de la famille de son ancien mari, elle entend tout les murmures des gens autour d'elle. Mais personne ne vient lui parler, car ils savent tous au fond d'eux que c'est de la faute de cette femme si leur neveux, fils, oncles est décédé. Pourquoi l'a-t-elle laissée ? Alors qu'elle savait parfaitement qu'il était dépressif ? Qu'il avait d'énorme problèmes psychologiques ? Qu'il avait une grosse dépendance à l'alcool ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle abandonnée ainsi ses propres enfants ? Elle aimerait leur dire, leur dire que c'est un malentendu, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle reste seule, seule devant le cercueil de marbre blanc, dans son beau smoking noir, il y a des fleurs tout autour du cercueil, des roses, des violettes, des bleuets, des tulipes, des tournesols, beaucoup de lys, aussi. Elle sent ses larmes qui roulent en abondance sur ses joues, elle regrette amèrement de l'avoir laissé. Son voile noir lui permet de ne pas montrer son désarroi à toutes les personnes présentes. Elle sent une présence à ses côtés, et elle tourne la tête aussi discrètement que possible.

C'est son fils. Il contemple en silence le corps inanimé de son père, qu'il ne voit pas réellement, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Mais il doit se l'imaginer, du moins c'est ce que sa pauvre mère pense. Elle se sent tellement coupable, à cet instant ! Quelqu'un rejoint son fils, elle suppose qu'il s'agit de sa fille. Elle la voit prendre la main de son frère, et contemple elle aussi, le corps de son père. Elle ne pleure pas, surement encore trop choquée pour cela. Voir ainsi ses propres enfants, désappointé par la mort de leur père, brisa un peu plus le cœur de leur pauvre mère, qui préféra ne pas rester ici. Elle recule, avec un sanglot étouffé, et se met à courir, les larmes continuant de dévaler ses joues.

- Je suis tellement désolée !

* * *

↑Games Room !↓

Zatsune leva les yeux aux ciels d'un air exaspéré.

- Cette vie là est tout aussi chiante que la première ! C'est pas possible d'avoir une vie comme ça ! Grogna-t-elle. Cette partie est minable !

_Zatsune-Chan, calme toi... ~ Miku, Maîtresse du Jeu, il me semble que c'est toi à toi ?_

Miku était encore trop choqué pour réagir. Gakupo... Mort ? Non c'était impossible ! Pourquoi était-il mort ? Il n'avait rien fait !

- Non... Il n'est pas mort, c'est faux n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Miku d'une voix blanche.

Mikuo éclata de rire, administrant une gentille claque à l'arrière du crâne de Miku qui grogna.

- Ma pauvre 'Ku-Chan ! Bien sur que c'est faux, on voit que tu débutes !

- Je vais t'éclater la gueule à coup de poireau si tu continues à te moquer de moi, compris ?

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire encore plus rire Mikuo.

_Qui possède Neuvième ?~ _

Miku regarda un pion orangée, qui lui faisait étrangement penser à Miki.

- Euh, celle-là ?

- Oui, celle là, espèce d'abruti ! Cracha Kiku, d'un ton méchant.

- Toi, la pouf', je t'ai pas adressé la parole ! Gronda Miku en jetant le dé.

Le dé roule, et se stoppe immédiatement sur le 4. Encore.

_Le 4 ! Regardons cette vie, c'est aléatoire...~ _

_La neuvième vie était celle d'une millionnaire...! ~ _

* * *

↑Next ! ↓

Elle rentre chez elle. Ses bottes en véritable peau de lézard, ses talons aiguilles cliquent sur le sol. Sa robe de velours rouges, ornés d'onyx vers le bas semble richissime. Ses cheveux marrons coupés courts s'agitent au gré de ses pas, sur sa pelouse coupait parfaitement. Ses yeux marrons sont richement maquillés, du fard à paupière, du mascara pailletés d'ors, du crayon. Ses lèvres sont rouges, un rire ressemblant plus à un gloussement s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle entra dans son immense manoir de brique datant du XXè siècle.

Elle claque des doigts, une servante au cheveux blancs et aux yeux rouges s'avance en trottinant vers elle, bras tendu. Son riche manteau de sourire lui atterrit dans les mains.

- Haku, une tasse de thé. Tout de suite !

Sa voix sonne tel un ordre, car après tout, c'est un ordre. La servante va vers la cuisine en silence, elle a l'habitude de ce genre de traitement. La femme marche avec élégance et arrogance vers un luxueux salon, dont les canapés de velours où de cuir de différentes couleurs formaient un cercle autour d'un grand piano à queue blanc aux touches d'ivoires. Des peintures d'ordinaires conservés dans des musées décoraient les murs, un feu de cheminée crépitait, rependant une douce chaleur dans la pièce.

La femme se laisse choir sur l'un de ses canapés, une expression de grande lassitude fermement planté sur le visage.

- Mais ou est donc cette empotée d'Haku ? Je ne la paye pas pour rien faire, non plus ! HAKU ! MON THE !

La jeune servante trottina vers sa maîtresse, tenant sa tasse de thé brûlante entre ses petites mains fines. Elle tendit la boisson vers la brune, qui fronça les sourcils.

- Enfin ! J'ai failli attendre ! Qu'est-ce que tu es empotée, ma pauvre Haku ! Et tes cheveux, mon dieu, cette couleur est horrible, j'aurai tellement honte à ta place !

Haku baissa les yeux, les larmes aux yeux.

- Oui, Maîtresse, bien sur Maîtresse Meiko.

La dénommée Meiko leva les yeux aux ciels, exaspérée par le comportement de sa domestique. D'un geste hautain de la main, elle la renvoya dans les cuisines, là où selon elle, "elle ne ferait pas tâche au magnifique paysage qu'était son salon."

Un homme brun aux yeux noirs encres pénétra dans le salon. Une petite fille de 10 ans se tenait à ses côtés, et semblait vraiment effrayé. D'un geste doux, l'homme caressa les cheveux de la fillette et lui dit d'une voix doucereuse:"Tu peux rentrer chez toi, ma chérie.". Aussitôt, l'enfant n'hésita pas, et sortit en courant de l'immense manoir.

L'homme soupira et alla s'allonger au côté de la jeune femme qui lui lança un regard amusé.

- Encore une de ces pauvres filles des bas-quartiers, mon cher ?

- Peut-être, mais ce sont les meilleurs.

Le monde riche n'avait pas dévoilé toutes ses surprises...

* * *

↑Games Room ↓

Miku arqua un sourcil. Meiko, riche et qui est sobre ? Non, ça relevait du miracle !

- C'est... Commença Miku, surprise

- Complètement nul, mais le monde des riches est parfois meilleur niveau vie ! Ronchonna Zatsune. Je me demande ce que foutais cette pauv' gamine chez ce couple d'bourgeois, tiens.

_Mais la partie n'est pas terminé, il nous reste encore trois personnages à découvrir, et notre jeu...~ _

* * *

Ouah, ce chapitre ci était plutôt compliqué à terminer ! Bon pour le prochain, il nous reste donc trois vie. !:D Ensuite, je révèle les secrets donc ça c'est le jeu en lui-même en fait 8D Voilà voilà ! ~ J'espère que vous avez aimé !


	5. Jinsei Game PARTIE 3

Désolée du temps de parution de cette fiction mais Jinsei Game est un sujet un peu complexe quand on veut en faire un bon scénario complet et potable surtout, donc j'exploite le scénario du mieux que je peux mais ça mets du temps. BEAUCOUP de temps. Surtout qu'il faut que je laisse des avis par-ci par-là, sur l'identité d'Ombre. Niark. :3 En tout cas, ceci est la troisième partie de Jinsei Game, la dernière partie des présentations, ne reste donc qu'à peu près deux partie sur le Pourquoi ils sont devenus comme ça... ~

Bref, en espérant que vous aimerez !

Et petit avis pour Tai. Je SAIS que je me suis plantée dans les vies, mais c'est fait exprès ! Puisque dans la version originale, il y a un onze vie et là y'en a douze. J'ai sauté une vie EXPRES. :3 Donc bonne lecture, voilà voilà. :3

* * *

Partie 3.

Ombre voletait autour de la table, sa cape noire traînant derrière elle. Elle regardait tour à tour les joueurs de cette partie du Jeu de Vie qu'elle préférait appeler Jinsei Game. Zatsune, accoudée à la table de jeu, faisait tournoyer Numéro 1 entre ses doigts et imaginait un scénario intéressant sur lequel Ombre se pencha un peu plus.

Ennui, ennui, elle a été délaissée, délaissée, elle avait des amies, un petit-ami, il l'a trahi, trompé avec sa meilleure amie, son père est mort, non, alcoolique, il ne rentre pas chez lui, non, il a disparu, oui, mais non, ça ne colle pas, il est dépressif comme Numéro 3, sauf que Numéro 3 est mort. Amie, Numéro 2 ? Non, trop différente. Raah, ça m'énerve !

Zatsune reposa plutôt violemment le pion Numéro 1 sur la table de jeu, avec un soupir bruyant qui fit lever les yeux aux ciels à Kiku.

- T'vas te taire ouais, la gothique ? Gronda-t-elle.

La concernée lui lança un regard meurtrier, et un échange visuel démarra entre les deux jeunes filles, chacune cherchant à dominer l'autre durant cet échange. Ce fut la voix mécanique de Ombre qui les ramena à la réalité.

_Bon bon ! Nous allons procéder à quelque changements dans les règles de notre jeu adoré ! _

Miku arqua un sourcil et fit mine de s'enfoncer deux doigts dans la gorge pour vomir.

_Miku, arrête donc. Bref, je disais..._

- Roh mais viens-en au fait, bordel ! Hurla Zatsune, à bout de nerf.

_Zatsune. Donc. Aho, ma chérie, tu ne disposeras que d'un pion, et je rajoute une vie qui sera une "surprise" même si vous la connaissez déjà tous._

- J-je.. Balbutia Aho, déçue de ne plus pouvoir jouer.

- Qui a la dixième vie ? Soupira bruyamment Mikuo, négligemment appuyé sur la table.

- On connait la vie qui va être ajouté ? Marmonna Tatsune, parlant plus pour elle-même qu'autre chose.

_Vous avez donc tous oubliés que les vies sont entres vos mains ? Vos mains à tous ? Peut importe qui lance le dé ! _

Miku leva les yeux vers le plafond invisible. Plus le jeu se déroulait, plus elle se sentait partir. Si bien qu'elle ne se reconnut plus à partir d'ici...

Un sourire légèrement sadique étira ses lèvres.

- Lançons donc ce dé, nous verrons bien !

Un sourire cruel étira les lèvres d'Ombre. Bien, si la Maîtresse du Jeu s'y prêtait aussi aisément, le Jeu tournerait bien certainement en l'une des meilleures parties...

_La dixième vie était celle d'une mangaka ! ~_

* * *

↑Next↓

La jeune fille jeta violemment les feuilles de manuscrits qu'elle tenait entre ses mains, le stylo coinçait entre ses lèvres délicatement vernies de roses. Ses lunettes glissèrent le long de son nez, et les remonta d'un geste énervé, faisant claquer sa langue en signe de mécontentement. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ? L'idée était bonne pourtant ! Une bande d'amis qui se retrouvaient accidentellement coincés dans un livre, dont personne ne pouvait trouver la fin sans découvrir un indice à chaque page ! Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à écrire la suite de son manga ?! Il avait tellement de succès, en ce moment ! La mangaka était à son apogée, après un début un peu tremblant et incertain.

Elle ramassa ses manuscrits en soupirant, plaçant machinalement une mèche de ses cheveux oranges derrière son oreille, où brillait un piercing. Elle s'assit sur le sol, feuilletant au hasard quelques écrits. Mais rien ne lui paraissait assez crédible, assez plausible pour la suite. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains, serrant ses cheveux en tapant des pieds sur le sol comme l'aurait fait une enfant. Elle était seule, elle en avait marre, l'inspiration ne lui venait pas, elle avait une folle envie de prendre une cigarette. Mais elle devait arrêter.

Elle revit l'espace d'un instant, le sourire rassurant et chaleureux de son amie d'enfance. Elle s'empara violemment de son cellulaire où pendouillait une petite cerise en plastique rouge vive, cadeau d'une amie qu'elle avait perdu des années auparavant. Un soupir bruyant lui échappa, tandis qu'elle feuilletait dans son répertoire numérique. Mais arrivée devant le numéro de son amie, elle se découragea et jeta le portable plus loin. Ce dernier alla s'affaisser mollement dans le canapé de cuir, avec un petit _cling _.

Lentement, elle ramassa ses feuilles, tentant par la même occasion de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Des scènes d'amitiés en noir et blanc défilèrent dans son esprit. Des sourires échangés des millions de fois, des textos partagés, des nuits blanches passés à parler de tous et n'importe quoi. Parce qu'elle avait eue une amie, avant. Vous savez, cette véritable amie, qui vous sourit tout le temps, sans arrêt, tant de fois que à certains moments, dans vos passes les plus durs, vous vous demandez comment elle peut bien faire ?

Et bien, c'est cette amie qu'elle avait perdue. Sa meilleure amie. A cause d'une chose puérile. Une chose qu'elle regrettait, maintenant. Parce qu'elle avait tellement de regret en tête, que son manga finirait en excuse, en larmes et en drame...

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle était perdue. Si tout était découvert, que ferait-elle ?

* * *

↑Games Room↓

Miku s'étira longuement, un grand sourire taquin éclairant ses lèvres. Ombre était grandement satisfaite. Maîtresse du Jeu reprenait vie, enfin !

_Bien, a présent, veuillez lancer la onzième vie, nous ne devons pas perdre de temps, car le temps est quelque chose de précieux ! _

Ces paroles firent éclatés de rire Miku, qui manqua de renverser la table de jeu tellement sa crise de fou rire était forte. Mikuo ricana légèrement, mais les autres ne bronchèrent pas.

- Ma chère Ombre, nous avons tous notre temps, voyons ! Ces gens nous prennent comme une adoration, alors que nous nous amusons sans mal avec leurs misérables vies !

Mikuo hocha la tête.

- Miku a raison, Ombre. A quoi servirait de se hâter lorsqu'on peut se divertir avec les vies de ces pauvres gens inconscient de ce qui se trame au dessus de leurs têtes !

Ombre finit par hocher la tête. Ils avaient raisons, après tout. Mais quelque chose clochait.

_**Tout se dérègle !  
**_

_La onzième vie était celle d'un professeur loli*** ...  
_

* * *

↑Next↓

Il caressa doucement les cheveux blonds de la petite fille de huit ans, qui était tranquillement assise sur ses genoux, jouant avec innocence avec les grands doigts fins et blancs du professeur élémentaire. Voilà pourquoi il les aimait tant, ces petites filles avec lesquelles il travaillait jour après jour : Elles étaient tellement innocentes ! Il passa doucement sa main "libre" sur le dos de l'enfant, qui frissonna.

Des tas d'idées aussi malsaines les unes que les autres traversèrent très vites son esprit, tandis qu'un grand sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui se faisait affreusement pervers et doucereux. La petite fille fixa un regard éberlué vers son maître, et lui demanda si il allait bien.

- Oh oui, très bien, mon petit ange.

Ange qu'il se ferait un plaisir de pervertir.

Il passa doucement son index sur les lèvres douces et pures de la petite fille qui commençait un peu à paniquer. Mais si elle paniquait, elle ne le montra guère, car son professeur prit ce manque de réaction pour un accord.

Alors son autre main qui fut libérer des jeux enfantins de la petite, alla doucement flatter sa cuisse, son bas-ventre, son dos, remontant vers sa poitrine inexistante.

Il allait bien s'amuser avec celle-ci aussi.

Car elle n'était pas la première, loin de là...

Un sourire malsain éclaira à nouveau son visage.

Il ne l'avait jamais oubliée...

[N/A : Pardon pour cette vie un peu misérable mais je ne savais pas trop comment la remplir, en fait... ._. ]

* * *

↑Games Room↓

Miku ne se remettait pas de sa crise de rire, qui fut sans doute contagieuse car Mikuo ne tarda pas à la rejoindre. Mais dans la tête de Ombre, plein de choses se bousculaient, n'ayant plus rien de compréhensible. Elle passa une main pâle et un peu noueuse sur son visage, masquant un instant son sourire sadique et affreusement faux. La partie lui plaisait, malgré le fait qu'elle est oubliée de vérifier la 11ème Vie.

Les rires de Miku et Mikuo ne s'évanouirent jamais. Mais les silhouettes de Zatsune, Tatsune, Aho, et Kiku se brouillèrent un instant, leur arrachant des hurlements horrifiés. Mais jamais, les deux jeunes aux cheveux couleurs sarcelles ne cessèrent de rires, allant même jusqu'à tomber de leurs chaises, tellement ils se tordaient de rire.

Puis les hurlement s'éteignirent, car voilà que les corps des Invités venaient de disparaître. Il y avait les contours de cette immense pièce immaculé qui s'effritèrent violemment, tandis qu'Ombre volait en tout sens, en poussant des cris perçants.

Et Miku riait.

Mikuo riait.

Toujours.

_Plus rien n'a de sens, plus rien, tout s'inverse, non ! _

Les rires redoublèrent d'intensités.

Et Ombre criait "TAISEZ-VOUS ! TAISEZ-VOUS !"

Mais jamais ils ne se turent.

_La douzième vie était celle ..._

- D'Ombre ! Hurla Miku, dans son fou rire incessant.

* * *

↑Insanity↓

Tic-tac, tic-tac, et tout avance, et tout recule. Et pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? Pourquoi l'on-t-il abandonné ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle aucun sens ? Pourquoi est-elle ainsi ? Ces rôles ne lui conviennent jamais, et tout tombe, et des cries, des rires, et des joies, et des pleurs et du sang, et beaucoup, beaucoup de sens, oui, c'est ça, tous les tuer. _**Tous les rendre heureux. **_**Non. **_Si ! _Et c'est un conflit intérieur qui ne cesse de la détruire.

Elle veut tout détruire, elle veut chanter, elle aussi, mais non, rien, une enveloppe vide, sans lettre, sans timbre et tic-tac, tic-tac, et le temps tourne, et les sourires s'en vont, car tout sera détruit si ce maudit ne s'en va pas. Il manque des mots, il manque des mots, des lettres, des ensembles de lettres, pourquoi on apelle ça des mots, pourquoi la lune est ronde, pourquoi son nom veut dire lune, pourquoi.

Pourquoi rien n'a de sens, pourquoi tout cela est crée ainsi, et pourquoi est-elle elle même ? Tous n'est que mots sans rapport, les verbes défilent, on ne s'y perdra plus jamais parce qu'elle arrête, elle arrête de jouer, c'est tricher de vouloir continuer, qu'on la trouve, elle hurle "Trouver moi" mais personne ne l'entend parce qu'elle ne parle plus, elle ne veut plus parler.

Elle veut tout arrêter.

Tout.

Parce

Qu'elle

En

A

Marre.

Et en réfléchissant, elle trouve ça irresponsable, de laisser ces pauvres gens sans appuis. Mais quels pauvres gens ? Elle est seule, seule au monde, sans personne qui accepte de lui adresser la parole.

Elle est différente ?

- Je suis différente.

_**Elle est un monstre.**_

_**- Suis-je un monstre ?**_

Sans sentiment.

- Mes sentiments...

Un silence pesant.

- Où sont-ils ?

Il y a des rires qui résonnent.

Puis plus rien.

Le silence, le vide, rien de plus qu'un vide sidéral. Tout se teint de noir, et elle s'éteint.

Doucement.

Horriblement.

Elle

A

Mal

.

Elle

Veut

Tout

Arrêter

.

Parce

Que

Ce

N'est

Pas

Juste

.

Elle

N'est

Plus

Elle

Même

.

Pardonnons

Là.

_**JAMAIS ! **_

* * *

Les rires se sont éteints maintenant, parce qu'ils dorment, trop épuisés. Des fois, des éclats de rires retentissent, brefs. Ils lui permettent de rester éveiller, parce que l'heure de la révélation à sonner, elle va enfin savoir **POURQUOI **ils sont comme ça. Pourquoi est-elle comme ça.

Pourquoi.

Des questions sans réponses.

Voilà

...

**POURQUOI.**

* * *

**OUI ! **J'ai enfin terminé ce foutu chapitre, maintenant je passe au révélation ! Bordel je suis heureuse, j'ai tellement galéré au tout début mais finalement j'en suis vraiment fière. Enfin j'espère qu'il va vous plaire quand même, mais moi j'aime bien. Pardon encore pour la onzième vie, elle est pas terrible mais bon, comment vous décririez la vie d'un professeur pédophile ? Moi je sais pas trop, parce que j'aurai bien ajouté des éléments mais la fin de Jinsei Game aurait été dévoilée donc voilà. En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :D

Dieu, ce chapitre est affreusement court par rapport aux autres. Enfin je crois. On se retrouve au prochain chapitre, salut ! ~


	6. Jinsei Game FINAL

Ouah ! Donc voilà , je pense que ceci est la toute dernière partie de Jinsei Game, puisque je mets dans cette partie les 11 vérités (non pas 12, mais vous verrez pourquoi ~) Mmh... Bonne lecture ? :3

* * *

Vérité 1

* * *

Elle ouvrit doucement un vieil album photo, qui était recouvert d'une mince pellicule de poussière qui s'envola en fine particule lorsqu'elle souffla dessus. Avec un soupir un peu stressé, elle ouvrit l'album photo de son adolescence.

Lily passa son doigt sur la première photo. Sur celle-ci, une jeune fille aux cheveux verts, une autre aux cheveux rouges et elle. Elle sourit, sur cette photo. Elle est heureuse. Avec ses meilleures amies.

Elle passa la suivante. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts qui embrasse la joue de Lily, qui sourit joyeusement. Cette fois-ci, Lily se souvient que sa deuxième meilleure amie n'est pas là. Pour faute, elle travaille très dur.

Sur la troisième, ce sont des photos qu'on prend dans n'importe quel photomaton. Au début, les trois jeunes filles sourient, sur la deuxième, il n'y a plus que Lily. La troisième, ses amies se disputent -elle se rappelle des éclats de voix, de ses amies qui se crient dessus- et sur la quatrième Lily pleure, et se retrouve seule.

Ses amies, Gumi et Miki s'étaient disputées. Lily n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, elles ne lui avaient jamais dit pourquoi. Elle posa la photo et se rappela qu'elle avait donnée rendez-vous Gumi dans un parc, un jour.

Et qu'elle n'était jamais venu. Lily avait attendue pour rien, et depuis, elle préférait rester seule que d'être avec des personnes hypocrites comme les filles qu'elle avait appelée des "amies".

_La première vie était ennuyeuse._

* * *

Vérité 2

* * *

Rin se souvient avec horreur de son odeur, du contact de sa peau sur la sienne. Elle frissonna en repensant sa langue sur son ventre, et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

Elle revoit aussi son père avec sa bouteille brisée, qui ne fait rien. Il dort, en fait, avachi dans le salon. A cette époque, sa mère n'était pas partie, elle était au travail. Rin serra les poings et soupira, en s'asseyant au milieu du salon.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, contre sa volonté, larmes qui se mettent couler sur ses joues tandis qu'elle serre sa jupe contre ses cuisses, tremblante. Elle se souvient de ce grand manoir où il l'avait emmené juste avant de la ... Rien qu'à ce désagréable souvenir, elle en frissonne encore.

Elle se souvient aussi de cette femme, une grande femme brune qui roucoulait auprès de l'homme qui l'avait emmené en lui disant de me laisser tranquille mais il lui avait souri. _Je vais juste jouer un peu avec elle, je reviens ma chérie. _Qu'il avait dit. Elle en fait encore des cauchemars.

Cette carapace qu'elle s'est formée, cette carapace d'impassibilité dont elle s'est vêtue pour empêcher les autres de la voir réellement elle est en réalité un masque qu'elle ne fait que rarement tomber. Si elle est si odieuse, blessante et arrogante ce n'est qu'une façade pour que personne ne puisse voir sa blessure encore à vif malgré le fait que 7 ans ont passés.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête sur le carrelage frais. Un étau se referma sur son crâne, et elle plissa les yeux. Elle sent presque son horrible odeur d'alcool contre sa joue, contre ses lèvres. Elle sent quasiment ses grandes mains un peu râpeuses qui se baladent sur son petit corps d'enfant. Et l'immense brûlure ensuite, mais elle ne veut pas se rappeler d'où vient cette grande brûlure.

_La deuxième vie faisait celle qu'elle souhaitait. _

* * *

Vérité 3

* * *

Si Gakupo s'est suicidé, c'est à cause de tous les regrets qu'il a. Il regrette de ne pas avoir pu élever convenablement ses enfants, il regrette d'avoir bêtement perdu Luka, sa perle rare, la mère de ses enfants. Il regrette de n'avoir pas réagi en apprenant la perte de la vue de son fils, et la descente aux Enfers de sa fille cause de ce salaud. Et tous ces regrets, toutes ces choses qu'il aurait pu faire mais qu'il n'a pas fait parce qu'il se jugeait plus important qu'eux, tous cela l'a tué.

Il se souvient qu'une fois, quand Len voyait encore, et que Rin n'était pas une jeune fille accro aux drogues, l'alcool et la cigarette - en fait, il remarque tout les détails qui échappent aux autres. Il n'a jamais su pourquoi.-, ils jouaient tous les trois. Rin montait sur son dos, Len accrochait ses petites mains autour du cou de son père et Gakupo devait se relever et tourner sur lui même en riant.

Rire... Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Depuis les 7 ans de Rin. Il était descendu aux Enfers en même temps que sa fille. Il n'avait pas comprit tout de suite ce qui avait provoqué ce brusque changement chez sa petite fille adorée, mais il avait fini par comprendre un jour.

Il revit l'espace d'un instant le sourire chaleureux de Luka, lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. C'était sous la pluie, après le lycée. Gakupo avait toujours été une grande gueule, quelqu'un qui faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait alors que Luka était plus le genre de fille rester dans son coin, essayer toujours de paraître intouchable et froide. Les parfaits opposés. Le feu et la glace.

Oh, ça oui ils s'étaient disputés ! Et combien de fois Luka avait-elle claquée la porte au nez de son petit-copain en hurlant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé sur le paillasson, la rage au ventre à cause d'une broutille ? Gakupo était le genre de personne qui était très fier, et qui ne supportait pas la moindre erreur. Combien de fois s'était-il retrouvé devant ce même paillasson, avec un bouquet de rose rouge et rose dans les mains, un sourire d'enfant fautif sur le visage ?

Et même quand il rentrait ivre mort d'une soirée chez un ami, Luka l'avait acceptée. Elle s'était occupée de lui, sans broncher. Luka était un ange, et elle ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. C'est ce qu'il s'était dit, en premier lieu, avant de presser la gâchette du revolver noir encre qui lui avait ôté la vie.

_La troisième vie était empoisonnée._

* * *

Vérité 4

* * *

Sur Len, il n'y avait pas grand chose à raconter en surface. Sa perte de vue l'avait déstabilisé, parce qu'il s'était dit que plus jamais il ne pourrait voir ses parents, la vie, sa soeur, ses amis - Des amis ? Amis qui l'ont abandonnés dès qu'ils ont étés au courant pour sa maladie ! - le soleil, la couleur du ciel... Mais il s'en était remit. Parce qu'il sentait que sa soeur plongeait et il s'étonnait en silence de ne plus entendre son père rentrer du travail. Il ne sentait plus l'odeur des ramens que sa tendre mère lui préparait le soir.

Mais si on creuse un peu, qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait voir ? Ressentir ? C'est ainsi qu'il a commencé à jouer du piano. Il avait creusé en lui même, et par manque de moyen pour s'exprimer, avait commencé à composer des mélodies sur ce qu'il ressentait. Tristesse, désespoir, joie et peine, voir même colère et rage tout ce qui bouillonnait en lui était évacué par l'intermédiaire de ces petites touches d'ivoires.

Il s'affala sur son lit et fixe un point invisible, dans le noir complet. Sa soeur est encore au collège, il doit être... Quatorze heures, peut-être ? Il ne sait pas vraiment, en fait. Il a fini par perdre la notion du temps, à force d'être plongé constamment dans le noir. Il passe la main sur son visage, caresse du bout des doigts ses traits fins mais masculins, pour essayer de se les remémorer. Mais rien ne vient. Il a même fini par oublier à quoi ressemble sa famille.

Il n'y pas de bruit, dans le petit appartement. Oh bien sur, toujours les gémissements des femmes que l'homme du dessus ramène à longueur de journée mais il finit par s'y habituer, à force. Non, car, avant, il entendait toujours les paroles sans queue ni tête de son père, le tintement apaisant des deux gourmettes à son poignet quand il bougeait mais maintenant qu'il était mort, il n'y avait plus rien.

D'ailleurs, il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Le fait de devoir s'imaginer son père allongé dans un cercueil, est à la base horrible. Le voir encore plus. Il entendit encore les quelques paroles de sa mère qu'elle avait vaguement balbutiée, avant de partir. Et il entendit nettement, parce que Rin les avait limite hurler ces mots pour sa mère qui s'était enfuit, les insultes proférées par sa soeur pour sa mère. Il n'avait rien dit. Parce qu'il n'avait rien à répliquer à ça, et parce qu'il trouvait ça injuste.

Il se leva et s'avança jusqu'à son siège à tâtons, puis caressa doucement les touches d'ivoires. Tant d'émotions contradictoires se mélangeaient dans son esprit, et faisaient frémir ses doigts d'impatience. Il laissa doucement son esprit prendre le contrôle, et ses doigts se mirent touts seuls à jouer une mélodie frustrée, peinée et légèrement teintée de l'espoir de voir un jour meilleur.

_La quatrième vie était celle d'un pianiste étant aveugle._

* * *

Vérité 5_  
_

* * *

Et encore une. Il regarda la silhouette de cette femme aux cheveux roses pâles et aux yeux dorées qui était allongée à ses côtés, la respiration saccadé et le corps recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur qui la faisait légèrement briller. Il soulève la couette et sort du lit double sans demander son reste. Celle-là, il ne voudra pas la revoir. Trop de mauvais souvenir. Peut-être sont-elles de la même famille ? Ce sourire qui le hante encore et la classe de leurs appartements dans les Hauts Quartiers lui manque. Ce trou à rat, cet appartement minable où il ne se passe pas une journée sans que des jeunes se bagarrent comme des enragés, tout cela commence vraiment à l'énerver.

Il rêve des fois, de sortir de cet appartement, de revoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu la lumière du soleil et d'aller la voir, elle qui l'avait laissée pour un autre, plus fortuné que lui. Et à cause de cela, parce qu'il avait tout investi dans le bonheur de sa belle, il avait tout perdu. Son travail, son manoir, tout. Tout ce qui avait pu un jour compter à ses yeux, avait disparu, envolé dans de dense volutes de fumées noires.

L'ombre d'une autre femme, dont il ne se rappelle pas le nom - Nom qui ne lui est pas nécessaire, après tout. - se glissa dans la misérable chambre aux murs mal insonorisés et minauda quelque chose dont il ne comprend rien, en se frottant doucement contre lui. Sèchement, il la repoussa et déçue, elle rebroussa chemin vers le salon. Un harem. Il avait constitué un harem.

Sa belle brune n'avait pas été la première à qui il s'était accroché vainement. Il y avait eu, cette jeune et jolie Luka, au collège et au lycée qui s'était entiché à son horreur de cet idiot de Kamui Gakupo. Ensuite, à la fac (Il avait fait pendant des années des études de droits, pour devenir avocat.)il y avait eu Lily. Ah, Lily ! Il revoyait son sourire comme si elle venait de lui sourire. Ses grands yeux bleus, ses cheveux blonds... Combien de fois avait-il contemplé son regard abyssal ? Et puis, cette Lily qu'il aimait avait disparu. A cause de deux jeunes filles, qu'il espérait ne jamais revoir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le salon, salle de réception pour toutes ces jeunes femmes qui n'aspiraient qu'à la luxure. Une blonde, quelques brunes, des jeunes filles aux cheveux de couleurs toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres, des rousses, une albinos qu'il a déjà vu plusieurs fois. Au final, elles sont une bonne quinzaine à se tasser en gloussant dans un grand canapé miteux.

Il promena ses yeux sur l'ensemble de son harem, chacune des femmes gloussant de plus belle en lui lançant des regards langoureux, espérant être la prochaine à passer entre les mains expertes de Kaito. Il soupira doucement et indiqua au hasard une jeune femme aux cheveux violets noués en deux petites couettes, qui était habillée d'une chemise tachée de peintures, et d'une jupe en jean.

Une de plus.

_La cinquième vie était celle d'un féministe ~_

* * *

Vérité 6

* * *

- Monsieur ! Vous avez oublié votre portefeuille !

Elle mit ses mains de manière à forme une sorte de portevoix, pour que sa voix résonne plus fort. Bien qu'elle savait parfaitement que son client était sorti de la petite boîte misérable qu'elle s'était fondée. Un sourire malicieux et vicieux étira ses lèvres tandis qu'elle dépouillait l'homme des yens présents dans son portefeuille en cuir. Après avoir passé sa main dans ses cheveux verts, elle s'assit sur son bureau et s'y allongea sans douceur, faisant chuter les diverses choses déjà dessus. Photo, agenda, stylo, clavier d'ordinateur, téléphone, clefs, portefeuille.

Avec un soupir las, elle se baissa et entreprit de ramasser toutes ces affaires. Elle poussa le clavier du bout des doigts, pianotant dessus en ricanant. Ce clavier, elle l'avait volé à une veille dame chez qui elle était allée faire le ménage une fois. De même pour ce téléphone dernier cri, qu'elle avait subtilement subtilisé à un client qui l'avait dans la poche de son jean. Puis, son regard se figea sur une photo qu'elle pensait avoir jeté.

Elles étaient trois, sur cette photo. La cause de son malheur était parmi les trois personnes de l'image pixelisée. Et la cause de son bonheur éphémère également. Son regard se durcit en passant sur "l'amie" qui avait volée son idée de manga, qu'elles étaient sensées faire toutes les deux. Deux amies qui se retrouvaient coincées dans un livre, où quelque chose du genre, Gumi avait voulu oublier tout ça. Miki. Voilà comment s'appelait cette sale traîtresse.

Puis Lily. Ah, sa Lily adorée ! Ses beaux yeux océans, son sourire un peu jaune à chaque fois qu'elle faisait une mauvaise remarque. Son caractère débordant, ses crises de colères, de larmes, de rage, de peur, d'amour. Gumi débordait d'amitié pour cette adolescente, qu'elle avait croisée un jour dans un parc. Où à la fac de droit ? Elle devait y faire son stage, pour voir si elle voulait vraiment y étudier et avait trouvé cette perle. Vous savez, cette fille à qui vous avez l'impression que vous pouvez tout confier ? Pour Gumi, Lily était cette fille. Tout simplement.

Alors oui, il y avait eu Miki. Miki, Lily et elle avaient toutes les trois formés un petit groupe très serré, une amitié solide entourait ces trois jeunes filles qui avait chacune un caractère pour le moins particulier. Elle se souvint l'espace d'un instant des soirées passées avec elle, et l'Autre à rire, chanter sur des reprises de chansons, danser, sortir en ville tard le soir, Gumi aimait ça. Regarder les couleurs du ciel, lorsque le soleil se couchait.

Et elle se souvint aussi que Lily lui avait donné rendez-vous, un jour, dans un parc. Oh, bien sur que si qu'elle y avait été ! Mais après avoir vu la silhouette de son ancienne meilleure amie, elle s'était figée, et était partie en courant, découragée. La voir ainsi, assise sur un banc à fixer le monde de ses yeux océaniques sans se soucier de sa présence l'avait troublée. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Un tout petit peu. Elle avait été corrompue par la vengeance...

_La sixième vie était plongée dans la corruption ~ _

* * *

Vérité 7_  
_

* * *

Assise dans sa voiture, elle fondit à nouveau en larmes. Son voile noir masquait ses joues trempées de larmes, ses yeux rougies, son visage pâle. Tout les signes apparents de sa détresse étaient masqués par un voile noir, tout comme son esprit. Elle revoyait nettement les journées entières passées avec Gakupo, son cher Gakupo adoré ! Elle n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'imaginer qu'il était mort.

Elle se revit, assise sur ce banc de la fac, à attendre une amie. Il était là, pas très loin d'elle avec ses longs cheveux violets dont se démarquaient quelques mèches de couleurs brunes. Ses grands yeux bleus moqueurs et un peu hautain regardaient tout le monde, avec assurance. Nullement intimidée, Luka avait soutenu froidement son regard et ce fut lui avait détourna les yeux le premier. Et son amie était arrivée, et ensemble, elles partirent.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Luka et Gakupo, tous deux en heures de colles pour insolence (Gakupo avait mit un bazar monstre, et Luka avait répondu en insultant indirectement une professeure.) ils s'étaient tous les deux embrassés soudainement sous la pluie, après s'être longuement fixés les yeux dans les yeux. Et de là avait commencé cette relation instable, mais tellement amusante entre eux.

Ils n'étaient pas comme tout ces couples qui au bout de trois semaines de vie ensemble, espéraient se marier, fonder une famille, partir au bout du monde et tout ça main dans la main, sans tomber devant les obstacles. Non, Gakupo et elle étaient loin d'être ainsi. Ils étaient plutôt le genre de couple à être "Je t'aime moi non plus" où encore "Ta gueule connard, je t'aime." : Les disputes éclataient au moindre accrochage de la vie quotidienne, ils en venaient presque à se frapper dès fois dans les cas les plus extrêmes. Mais ils se pardonnaient tous, au fil des semaines et des mois et lorsqu'ils repensaient à leurs querelles, ce n'était pas sans la petite larme à l'œil qui est si significative par rapport aux années passées.

Puis, il y avait eu les enfants. Ils étaient jeunes, à peine la vingtaine passé. Et à vrai dire, Luka avait sérieusement pensé à avorter, histoire de pouvoir profiter de sa jeunesse qu'elle pensait foutue. Mais après une dispute avec Gakupo (Car lui, jugeait bon pour elle de garder les enfants.) elle les avait garder, histoire de voir si leur couple était solide au point de supporter l'arrivée d'un enfant. Enfin deux. A la naissance de Rin et Len, Luka et Gakupo avaient réellement emménagés ensemble. Avant, ils passaient la nuit chez l'un où les autres, ça dépendait des jours, des heures de cours. Luka et Gakupo avaient étudiés ensemble à la Fac de Droit.

Puis LA grosse dispute avait éclatée, un soir. Le jour des 7 ans des jumeaux. Elle ne voulut pas se souvenir pourquoi, Gakupo avait du encore rentrer bourré, où une chose de ce genre. Et Luka avait brutalement réalisé ce qu'elle vivait : A 26 ans, elle vivait cloîtrer chez elle avec un homme et deux enfants. Alors qu'elle pouvait vivre sa vie. Puis, elle était partie, pour vivre sa vie justement.

Et maintenant, Gakupo était mort. Suicide. A cette pensée, ses larmes se remirent à couler, plus fortement. C'était sa faute ! Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à quelques choses près, veuve.

_La septième vie était celle d'une femme endeuillée.~_

* * *

Vérité 8_  
_

* * *

Son nom était connu de tous. Meiko Sakine. Elle avait d'abord hérité de l'immense fortune de sa famille, dans une entreprise de boisson alcoolisé. Fille unique, studieuse mais pas trop, populaire et aimée de tous. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'elle gagne le jackpot à la loterie ! Égoïste, radine, mauvaise, froide, blessante. C'est ce qu'elle était maintenant. Une dame aigrie. A la vingtaine, à peine ! Une veille mégère, comme aurait dit certains jeunes.

Kiyoteru Hiyama, fils d'un riche homme d'affaire ne savait pas vraiment la combler. Et son penchant lolicon ne lui plaisait plus trop. Mais, son addiction pour l'argent lui permettait de rester avec ce pédophile sur patte. Il était colossalement riche, elle aussi, et ensemble ils formaient l'un des couples les plus riches du Japon.

Parfois, elle se souvenait sans regret d'un homme aux étranges cheveux bleus, qui lui avait offert des bijoux, des bracelets d'ors et d'argents, de rubis et de diamants, d'émeraudes même ! Il lui avait mainte et mainte fois dégoté des robes au prix exorbitants que n'importe quel homme normal et censé n'aurait jamais acheté tellement la robe en question était chère ! Mais il l'avait fait.

Elle l'avait négligemment jeté. Il n'avait plus un sous ! A quoi servait-il maintenant, qu'il était ruiné ? Par sa faute, peut-être mais si il tenait vraiment à elle, n'aurait-il pas gardé d'argent ? Elle fit claquer sa langue sur son palet, et lissa sa robe hors de prix. Mais des fois, il lui arrivait de regretter un peu cet être stupide et sans cervelle de Kaito. Il lui avait tellement offert ! Elle l'avait même aimé, un peu. Pendant un court laps de temps, certes mais sa présence avait fait battre son cœur.

Allongée dans son grand sofa de cuir pur, de première qualité, elle ressassait sa vie qui ne cessait de tourner autour du même but : Avoir le plus d'argent possible. "L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur." Pouah ! Quel diction stupide ! Bien sur que si, l'argent créait le bonheur en lui même, le plus pure qui soit ! L'amour n'était rien d'autre qu'une farce, un moyen de se bander les yeux pour ne plus voir la triste réalité : Si l'argent manquait, on ne pouvait pas être heureux.

L'évidence même était là : Meiko était accro à l'argent. Elle s'en rendait bien compte, et pour tout vous dire, elle s'en fichait parfaitement ! Pas le moindre petit yen ne partirait de travers, tout était placé là où ça devait être placé : Pour elle. Rien que pour elle, tout ces diamants, toutes ces belles peintures qu'elle trouvait tout simplement horrible et qu'elle achetait uniquement pour rendre verte de jalousie les autres dames de la haute société, dont elle faisait partie. Elle n'en avait que faire, des sans-abris, rien à faire de ses "pauvres enfants malades" !

_La huitième vie était celle d'une femme riche à souhait ! ~_

* * *

En fait, tout ce qui a été dit, n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, avec un Dieu qui différait pour chaque pion. Ce n'était rien qu'une farce qui ne pouvait aboutir à rien d'autre que la destruction humaine, car en malmenant ces pauvres petits êtres sans défenses et si stupides, il y finirait par y avoir des guerres d'une sacrée ampleur. Mais si ils pouvaient se divertir, ses Dieux, croyez-moi, ils le feront. Qu'importe le prix. C'est pourtant drôle, de voir, ces êtres idiots vivant une vie qu'ils ne désirent pas ? N'est-ce pas hilarant que de les voir se débattre contre un destin cruel ?

Et puis de toute manière, la vie de chaque personne ici, que nous avons cités, qu'on citera, n'est rien d'autre qu'une pénible marche en avant, pour essayer d'échapper à un destin qu'ils ne peuvent maîtriser ? Où dans le cas de certaines personnes, une douce marche sur les rails d'un train qui pourrait les écraser d'un coup ? Ce n'est rien que cela, non ?

Ils sont tous liés par le Jinsei Game, de toute manière. Ils sont tous reliés par un fil invisible, toutes leurs existences sont reliés. L'aviez vous remarqués, vous ? Derrière votre écran ? Vous êtes surement aussi contrôlés par un Dieu cruel, qui s'extasie devant votre idiotie, à suivre tout ce qu'il vous dit de faire ? (N/A : Ceci n'est pas une insulte ! C'est pour le chapitre, ne le prenez pas mal ! :D)Vous êtes vous déjà dit, que toute votre vie n'était pas un hasard ? Qu'un Dieu manipulateur vous dirigeait sans scrupule, ni compassion ?

La Maîtresse du Jeu, où bien le Dieu Principal, vous pouvez l'appeler comme vous le souhaitez nous regarde. Vous, il, elle, lui, nous ! Tous, il regarde les vies qu'il a en main, et en pioche au hasard pour "le fun". Pour rire, il va vous faire subir des épreuves qui seront surement désagréables, peut-être agréables qui sait ? Enfin, il n'aime que de rare personne, celles qui ont une vie qui lui rappellent la sienne : Un éternel recommencement. Et pendant qu'il nous regarde tous, il jette son dé et la vie suivante ne se fait plus attendre...

* * *

Vérité 9

* * *

Ce n'est pas son idée. En vérité, l'idée n'était pas la sienne. Et elle regrettait tellement d'avoir volé l'idée à son ancienne meilleure amie ! Elle était coincée, surement contrainte à avouer sa tromperie à tout le Japon. Elle n'avait pas d'autre moyen ! Mis à part reprendre contact avec Gumi, celle qui avait trouvée cette superbe idée, et lui demander de devenir sa collaboratrice, elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Tout ses autres moyens étaient complètements insensés.

Et puis, elle n'était pas sotte, et était réaliste ! Gumi n'accepterait jamais de devenir sa collaboratrice, et encore moins de renouer les liens d'antan ! Aussi proches furent-elles dans un temps, à la belle époque, c'était terminé maintenant. Plus rien ne serait pareil, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis, elle devait déjà l'avoir oublié, non ? C'est ce qui était le probable, après tout. Miki aurait fait la même chose : D'abord lui nourrir une haine sans fond puis la rayer de son esprit, à tout jamais. Et c'est ce que Gumi avait surement fait, non ?

Elle balança son téléphone portable sur le sol et ce dernier éclata en morceau dès qu'il eût touché le carrelage. Avec un grognement de rage, elle balança tout ce qu'il y avait sur son bureau d'un geste énervé, et s'assit violemment par terre.

Tout ce mélangeait dans sa tête, à présent. Elle se souvint brièvement de Lily, une amie à elle d'avant, qui avait souvent traîné avec elle. Puis la Lily, sa meilleure amie, avec Gumi. Ensemble, elles avaient étés tellement soudées ! Tellement proches ! A un tel point, que la plupart du temps, leurs proches s'étonnaient lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas ensemble.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, en poussant un soupir exaspéré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait été idiote, de faire ça ! De voler l'idée de sa meilleure amie ! Que lui avait-il prit, au juste ? Pourquoi voler une idée ? Avait-elle eue peur de perdre sa meilleure amie, si elle devenait célèbre ? Voilà que maintenant, elle se retrouvait coincée, ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire !

Que devait-elle faire ? Rappeler Gumi et s'excuser ? Où bien, ne rien faire et se laisser couler dans le labyrinthe mortel de l'édition ... ?

_La neuvième vie était celle d'une mangaka ! ~_

* * *

Vérité 10

* * *

Si son addiction, sa fascination morbide, son fantasme pur, pour les petites filles était si importante maintenant, c'était à cause de l'enfant déclencheur. Celle dont il était étrangement tombé amoureux. Il s'en était voulu, de vouer un tel "culte" à une pauvre gamine innocente de 7 ans, qu'il avait eu dans sa classe, dès le début de l'année. Une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux grands yeux bleus tellement expressifs...

Avec ses petites manies, sa manière de sourire et de sautiller joyeusement en compagnie d'autre petites filles, il en était tombé amoureux. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais un soir, que la mère, une belle jeune femme aux cheveux roses et aux formes plus qu'avantageuses ne pouvait pas venir chercher sa petite fille car elle devait emmener le jumeau à l'hôpital - pour une raison qu'il n'avait jamais retenue -. Et cette fameuse soirée, où la petite fille et lui étaient restés seuls, enfermés ensemble dans une salle de classe plongée dans la pénombre qui annonçait la tombée de la nuit, il avait craqué.

Il n'avait pas assez retenu ses pulsions. Tout d'abord, il avait passé sa main sur les lèvres entrouvertes de la petite blonde -Rin. Elle s'appelait Rin. Comme une petite clochette "Rin".- qui était en train de sagement lire un texte. Elle avait sursauté et avait tourné son regard azuré vers son professeur qui souriait d'un air doucereux et pervers. Elle avait légèrement couiné.

Cette fois-ci, il s'était changé en "bête". Il avait agrippé le bras de la pauvre enfant, qui avait poussé un cri perçant de frayeur et l'avait violemment embrassé pour étouffer ce cri qui aurait pu tout dévoiler. Il l'avait par la suite violer. Il avait ensuite fait jurer à Rin de ne jamais rien dire. Trop effrayée, la petite fille avait séché ses larmes, reniflé un bon coup et était retourné à son bureau pour étudier sous le regard gourmand de son professeur.

Par la suite, le corps de petites filles étaient devenus une obsession, un horrible fantasme tordu, que l'esprit pervers de Kiyoteru avait perpétué. Il ramenait donc souvent des jeunes filles - la plus veille n'était âgé que de 13 ans. - chez lui, dans son grand manoir où il vivait avec sa "femme" Meiko. Il avait bien conscience que celle-ci n'en avait qu'après son argent, et franchement, il s'en fichait. Tant qu'elle ne dévoilait à personne qu'il était un pédophile pervers, tout lui semblait bien.

_La dixième vie était celle d'un professeur p******e. [N/A : Devinez le mot ! :D] _

* * *

_Hm. Excusez moi._

_Mais la onzième vie, que je devais vous raconter..._

_Ma vie à moi en fait._

_Oh ! _

_Regarder là haut !  
_

_Ne voyez vous pas ?  
_

_Mais si ! _

_Ce joli petit démon, tout souriant !_

_Et là, juste sous votre fenêtre !_

_Ce petit ange décapitée ?_

_Ah qu'il est beau, qu'il est beau !_

_Ne trouvez vous pas ?_

_Pardon ? _

_Vous voulez que je ...  
_

_Vous explique ? _

_Mais que dois-je vous expliquer ?_

_Oh ! _

_Ma vie ! _

_Non._

_Non, je ne le ferai pas. _

_Parce que ma vie ... _

_Est sans importance..._

_N'est-ce pas ? _

_Ombre._

_C'est comme ça qu'on m'appelle. _

_Tout ça parce que je me cache._

_Et que je n'ai pas d'ombre._

_Pitoyable, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Enfin ! _

_Je ne vous raconterai pas ma vie. _

_Tout simplement._

* * *

_La onzième est simplement trop misérable et horrible pour être décrite.  
_

* * *

Il y eut soudainement un grand flash, et tous nos amis se retrouvèrent ensemble. Lily, semblait un peu perdue, surtout qu'elle n'était pas dans le manoir lorsque l'ouverture du livre avait été déclenchée. Rin, appuyée avec une certaine nonchalance sur une batte de base-ball, se redressa soudainement avec un cri perçant. Gakupo, la moitié du visage en sang, écarquilla brutalement les yeux. Len, se mit à regretter de ne plus être aveugle, et se cacha les yeux. Kaito pencha la tête d'un air idiot, et ferma les yeux. Gumi poussa un cri horrifié et se mit à pleurer. Meiko frappa Kaito qui ne réagissait pas, en larmes. Miki poussa un couinement étouffé par la chemise de Kiyoteru, qui lui, serrait la petite rousse contre lui.

Face à eux, Luka. Enfin, le corps déchiquetée de Luka. Elle était entièrement brulée, son corps entièrement carbonisée. Deux grandes ailes faites d'os s'étiraient dans son dos, sa bouche grande ouverte en un cri de douleur. Un de ses yeux bleus marines pendouillait mollement. Son dos était étrangement tordu, sa jambe, coupée en deux.

_Ouh ! Quelle jolie vision ! ~_

- C'est l'Ombre de cette histoire ! Hurla Meiko, en se ruant sur Ombre qui d'une simple pichenette, propulsa Meiko à l'autre bout de la pièce blanche.

- C-c'est elle qui a fait ça à Luka...? Couina Gumi, horrifiée.

_Vous voulez sauver votre amie ? _

Un grand silence suivit la remarque d'Ombre.

_La chasse aux sorcières est ouverte ! ~_

* * *

**Avez vous deviné quel sera la prochaine étape ? Non ? Proposez en reviews et je vous dirai si c'est ça où non ! Pardon pour mon inactivité de ses derniers temps, mais en fait, je suis retourné sur Skyrock et j'ai recommencé à faire des RPG... (D'ailleurs mon pseudo est : Ime-Tsukine-RPG si ça vous intéresse ~) et j'avais la flemme d'écrire, je préférai RP ^^''... Donc j'ai réussie à terminer ce chapitre, qui est d'ailleurs beaucoup plus long ! Bah oui, j'ai mit toute les vies hihi :3**

**Enfin bon ! Personellement, j'aime bien la dernière partie je la trouve cool ~ C'est mon avis ! Et vous ? Quel est votre avis ? Laissez moi une review, pour que je le sache ? **

**D'ailleurs, un petit mot pour Tai : Je suis sur que tu vas me sortir que ta partie préférée est celle de Kiyo'-Choux. Non ? XD Enfin bon, bisouuuu ? *-***

**A plus, les crevettes ! ^^ (Kenken ? Pardon. J'écoute World Is Mine en fait ~ )**


End file.
